The Blood Dragon Slayer
by Darkninja20
Summary: Alex, a kid who has lost his memory, is taken in by the guild Phantom Lord, but when he turns 16 his memory returns and he realizes he is a Dragon Slayer! At the same time the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom begins. Will Alex have the same goal as the other Dragon Slayers? Follows the story up until the war ends and Wendy joins Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memory

This is my fourth fanfic that I am writing and I will do my best to update once a week.

Chapter 1 Start

The kid who couldn't have been older then 7 was wounded badly. His left arm had cuts going down the whole length of it, his shirt was all torn up and his chest had a gash from one side to the other and he also had a limp, yet no injuries could be seen on his legs. He kept his head down as he made his way down the roads. As he started past a travelling store, the man that ran it called out to him.

"Hey kid, what happened?" The kid made no response as he continued to make his way to parts unknown, even to himself. Given the fact that his injuries looked more then a kid can take you think he might be looking for a doctor or someone that could help him, but he walked right past the first town he had seen for quite some time, Oak town. He continued walking on the countryside road and came upon a building. Then as if his wounds suddenly became unbearable, he collapsed.

**-Time Skip: 2 Days Later-**

The kid slowly opened his eyes and was staring up at a wooden planked roof. He looked around and saw he was in a room with a few other beds and his wounds were bandaged. He got into a sitting position just as the door on the far side of the room opened. A tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. The kid watched him.

"Ah, I see you're awake." The man said

"W-where am I?" The kid asked, his voice a dry whisper.

"You are in the wizard guild, Phantom Lord. I am Jose Porla, the guild leader."

"What happened...how did I end up here?"

"All I know is that you collapsed outside of the guild. Where did you come from?"

The kid thought for a moment "I...don't know."

"You don't know where you came from?"

"No...I can't remember."

Jose stared at him suspicious "What do you remember?"

The kid looked down "Only, my name."

"Alright, then tell me your name."

"My name is Alex McLean."

"So you can't remember anything else, your family, friends?"

"No..." Alex said getting a look of sadness on this face.

"Well, since you have no where else to go, how would you feel about joining Phantom Lord?"

"But...I don't know any magic."

"That doesn't matter. I'll teach you and you can stay at the guild, seeing as how you don't have a place of your own."

Alex's eyes light up at the idea of having a place to stay "Okay, I'll join!"

Chapter 1 End

**I know this chapter is quite short, but my first chapters are always short...I'm not very good at beginning a story, but I am able to make longer chapters as I continue on.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Surfaced Memory

5 years have passed since Alex has joined Phantom.

Chapter 2

Alex was in the main area of the Phantom guild head quarters.

"But Master, this type of magic isn't strong enough, if I try use it in battle I'll be defeated easily!"

"Look Alex, we tried many different magics, but your body wasn't compatible with them, I don't why, but you couldn't command them at all."

"So the only magic I can use is to move things? I can't use it to throw things at my enemies because it's not nearly fast enough, you even told me it's not an offence magic before!"

"You never know how useful a type of magic can be, besides when ever you take a job others will come with you and help."

Alex wasn't happy with the response, but he knew he couldn't win an argument with the master, he knew that because from the time he joined the guild and learned he was unable to control other magics he complained that the one he was being taught about was no where near strong enough to beat any enemy, but Jose never changed the magic and made sure he kept learning it, Alex couldn't win. He sat at a table as far from the front as possible.

"Five years ago I joined and shorty after I tried different magics why is this the only one I can use?" He asked himself, moving a mug near him "It's just not fair. How am I ever going to find out anything about myself if I can't leave without an escort in fear of being killed."

Someone sat across from Alex "Had another fight with Jose?"

Alex looked up "Hey Maki. Yeah I did." Maki was the closest thing Alex had to a friend in the guild, he was about 17 or 18, the closest person in the guild to Alex's age, he stood at least 2 feet above Alex and was always there when he needed him "He doesn't understand that I need to go out and try and find out anything that could help me know where I came from."

"I know it seems like he's being mean, but he's treating you like your his own son."

Alex thinks for a moment "I guess...but my magic is near useless." He says as he moves his right hand and the mug follows it "If it moved things faster I might be able to use it in battle."

"I'm sure as you get older and your magic power gets stronger your be able to move things faster."

Alex stood up "I'm going out for a bit."

"Going to relieve some stress?"

"I guess you could say that." Alex went out the guild's door and took a deep breath and then started to run. Since the Phantom HQ wasn't in a town Alex had room to run. He took up the habit of running whenever he got frustrated, which seemed to be most of the time now. He always ran until he felt he was about to collapse, because then he was too exhausted to think about his lack of offensive magic. He ran to the nearby town, Oak Town, then he ran back to Phantom and continued that until he couldn't run anymore. He stopped at Oak town and rested a little.

"At least if I can't use offensive magic my speed can make up for it." He muttered to himself. He rested for another 10 minutes then walked back towards Phantom HQ, not exhausted enough to stop his thoughts. It wasn't so much the fact he couldn't fight with magic so much as the fact he wanted to go his background, his parents, why he was all cut up when he arrived at Phantom there was so much that was a still mystery to him, so much for a 12 year old to think about, but if he wanted to find all of this out, he would train for as long as it took at Phantom to get strong, but then again he couldn't just leave. Jose had been like a father to him, and he had helped him after he collapsed in front of guild. After he joined the guild Jose also said that a 7 year old should not have survived the wounds that he had managed to walk around with, and that he should know he's lucky to be alive.

"Maybe I shouldn't be giving him such a hard time...he's trying to help me the best he can...I should be more thankful." He started to feel bad as he arrived back at the guild. He opened the door and saw a guy he hadn't noticed in the guild before, but I knew he was member because Phantom Mark was on his right shoulder. I looked at the palm of my left hand, that's where my Phantom mark was. He was tall and muscular and has slicked back spiky black hair and red eyes. Most of his exposed body has sliver studs in it, he has three above each eye, 3 on each side of his nose, 2 on his chin and each ear had 5 earrings each. He was eating and a guy started to talk to him. The guy glared at him and hid fist turned into a metal pole and smashed into the guy's face.

"I told you not to talk to me while I'm eating!"

I stared surprised at the move and the one that used it had finished eating right after that, I ran up to him.

"What was that type of magic you used?"

"Who are you kid?"

Maki walked up "Alex, how long have you been in this guild?"

"5 Years."

"And you never met Gajeel?"

Alex shook his head "No. I've been too busy with my own training, and arguing with Master."

Gajeel spoke up "I've been in this guild longer then you."

"Well...I'm not the most social person. Anyway that magic, what type was it?"

"Don't worry about it kid. It's nothing anyone but I can do."

"I still want to know the type."

He smiled a little "Alright, I'll tell you then. It's Dragon Slayer magic."

As the word Dragon left Gajeel's mouth, Alex's body froze and his eyes widened.

Maki shook him "Earth to Alex."

Suddenly Alex screamed in agony and fell to the ground clutching his eyes and he was rolling on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Gajeel asked jumping up.

"I-I don't know." Maki said kneeling down, and placing his hands on Alex's shoulder "Alex, what's the matter." Alex sudden turned around, still in some type of pain, and his fist connected with Maki's face.

He stumbled a bit "Gajeel, use your iron to hold him, he's going to hurt someone else or himself!"

"Fine." Gajeel's hands turned into iron straps and he attached them around Alex who was still flailing around. Then just as suddenly as it started, Alex stopped and his eyes went empty. Gajeel released him and his head fell to the side.

"Alex? What happened?" Maki asked shaking him, he didn't respond "Alex! Are you okay?" Still no response, but he was breathing.

Jose came from an upstairs room "What's all the noise!?"

Maki responded "He asked what type of magic Gajeel used-"

"And as soon as I said Dragon Slayer, his body froze, then a moment later he fell to the ground and screamed, and I had to restrain him." Gajeel finished.

Jose came down and went beside Alex "Alex, what happened?" no response "Alex, answer me!"

"He's been unresponsive since it happened." Gajeel told him.

Jose picked him up "We'll let him rest now then." He said carrying him upstairs.

**-Time Skip To The Next Afternoon-**

Alex had been asleep since he freaked out. Gajeel and Jose were in the room, wanting answer from him as soon as he woke up. Alex suddenly sat up with a start, he was sweating and looking around nervously.

"Where am I?" He relaxed a little seeing the two sitting beside his bed "Oh."

"Good you're awake. Do you remember what happened?" Jose asked

"Only a bit...I just know hearing the word 'Dragon' did something to me."

"Something?! You went nuts, you feel to the ground screaming!" Gajeel shouted.

"Gajeel, give him a break. Alex, what did it do to you?"

"It...triggered something, I think a memory."

"A memory, what was it?" Jose asked, interested.

"I-I didn't like it...it was visions of a dark red dragon...seeing it in my mind caused unbearable pain..."

"Is that all you saw?"

Alex nodded "Yes...that's it...only visions of the dark red dragon..."

Jose nodded "Alex, seeing the red dragon means it might be a key to your past. That also means you might have to find it, maybe even battle it. So if you want me too, we can try and find a magic that you can use in battle."

Alex's smiled "Okay."

"But you have to promise not to complain if it's weak because the more you grow it will grow in power. Understand?"

"Yes. I promise."

Chapter 2 End

There is one final big time skip between here and the next chapter. It will go ahead 4 years so Alex will be 16.


	3. Chapter 3: Identity

Four years have passed, Alex is now 16.

Chapter 3 Start.

Alex came out from the room in the guild that he has still staying in, but he was planning to rent a house soon. As soon as he came into sight Maki called up.

"Hey Alex."

He smiled "Hey." He walks over to the table he's at.

"You have been practising the same magic for 9 years now, how strong have you gotten it?"

"You mean the moving magic?" 4 years ago no offensive magic would work, no matter how many Alex and Jose tried, but he still didn't complain as he continued with this magic, and it had gotten pretty good, he could even move people now.

"Yeah, you have other magic I don't know about?"

I smile "No. The moving magic is pretty strong and I can move things at a really good speed now, depending on the size too."

"I remember when everyday you would complain about it and then go out running."

"I still run, just not so often anymore."

"Yeah. You have really changed from when you first joined."

"Of course I have. It's been 9 years, so if I hadn't got any better, something would be wrong."

He laughed "I wouldn't be surprised if it was at the same level as before."

I smiled "It has to be better then your magic."

He was about to respond when another guild member walked up to us.

"Maki and Alex. The master wants you two to report to the Phantom building in Oak Town."

"Did he tell you why?" Alex asked standing up.

"No, he just wants you two there. So you better get moving." The other member said walking away.

"I guess we better." Maki says as he also stands.

"Yeah." Alex agreed as he headed for the door.

Alex and Maki started walking towards Oak Town.

"If I was alone I would be there in less then 5 minutes!" Alex said jokingly.

"Oh really? You want to prove try and prove that?"

"Are you challenging me, an experienced runner, to a race?"

Maki smiled "Maybe. Do you consider it a challenge?"

"Yes actually, I do."

"Then let's race and see who can make it to Oak Town first."

"Sounds good."

They both got ready to run "On the count of three." Maki said "1...2...3!"

Both Alex and Maki took off running. Maki had started out ahead but Alex had managed to pass him and arrive at Oak, a few seconds before him.

"Wow. I never knew you were so slow!" Alex said, grinning, and not the least out of breath.

"You're...*pant*...way too fast for me." Maki said as he caught his breath.

"I'm in better shape then you. Now come in, we don't want to keep the master waiting." Alex said walking into the city.

Maki shook his head "He has way to much energy."

Alex got to the guild building first, and he saw the master and Gajeel waiting outside.

"We're..." Alex paused "oh...well for now only I'm here."

"Where is-" Jose started

"He fell behind. Why did you call us here?"

"You have no battle experience, do you?"

I shake my head "No. On my jobs I have done no fighting."

"Then to the reason I called you here. You need to try and get some experience with your magic before you end up in an unexpected battle."

"So how should I do that?"

"You will fight Gajeel here." Gajeel glanced at him.

Alex stared in disbelief "You want me to fight a Dragon Slayer?!" Alex had seen Gajeel's power and knew not to mess with a Dragon Slayer.

"Yes, you will both fight at full strength, I'll stop the battle when one of you can't possibly continue."

"That's insane..."

"Sounds like fun to me." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You are both crazy." Alex says "So we'll just going to be fighting here?"

Jose answered "Yes, you will fight in front of the guild, and like I said both use your full strength."

Alex and Gajeel stood facing each other waiting for Jose to say that the battle begins. Maki finally catches up at this point.

"What are you doing?" He asks Alex

"Getting battle experience...looks like against Gajeel."

"You're fighting a Dragon Slayer? Master, are you sure that's wise?"

Jose glared at him "Don't question me, but yes. Alex needs a strong opponent so he can try and use his magic in an effective way." Maki knew better then to question the master "Good, now begin the battle."

Before Alex would move, Gajeel turned his hand into an iron club and extended it, smashing it into Alex chest, hitting him back. Alex fell to his knees, and coughed a little.

"Ouch...you didn't waste anytime did you?" He said as he got to his feet.

"Full strength, remember?" Gajeel said smirking again

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." Alex looked around for a target of his magic, but there wasn't much for him to use.

Gajeel's arm turned into a jagged iron blade as he walked towards Alex.

"What will you do now?" Gajeel asked clearly enjoying this.

Alex held his ground "This." Alex activated his magic and swung his hands toward Gajeel. Dust and stones flew from the ground, blinding him. Alex heard Gajeel curse as he tried to find his way out of the swirling stones and dust. Alex decided to attack head on. He opened a path in the dust for himself as he ran in. He saw Gajeel and ran towards him and punched his face. Alex jumped back shaking his hand.

"Why did that hurt me?" Alex's fist was completely red.

The dust fell back to the ground and Gajeel's skin had taken on the grey color of iron and it looked like he had scales.

"Iron Dragon Scales, my defence."

"Well that's just great..."

"It's also for offence!" Gajeel moved quickly in front of Alex and slammed his right fist directly into his stomach. Alex doubled over in pain, and Gajeel quickly punched Alex in the jaw with his other hand, sending him into the air. Alex landed hard and looked pretty dazed. After a moment Alex got to his knees.

"Still going to fight?" Gajeel asked looking at him "It's already over!" His arm turned into the iron club again and Gajeel extended it and it connected with Alex's head, knocking him down again.

Alex's felt dizzy, and his vision has black. He felt something could against his neck, and his vision slowly came back. The thing against his neck was the tip of Gajeel's sword.

Jose spoke "All right that's enough." Gajeel's sword changed back into his arm and he walked towards the guild.

Maki came up to Alex "Are you okay?"

Alex got into a sitting position "Just a little dizzy...and a lot of pain...I can't believe I'm so weak..."

"Alex you were fighting a Dragon Slayer."

"I know...but still."

Jose came up to Alex "You did better then I expected. I also have something for you." Jose handed him a gladius. The grip looked to be make of a shiny sliver, along with the blade and the pommel had the Phantom guild mark craved into it.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, I assumed your magic wouldn't be amazingly strong, but your speed is really good, so you should be able to use a sword well."

Alex took it "Thank you." Alex stood up and staggered back, and placed a hand to his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...my head just hurts."

"That happens when you get hit by an iron club." Maki said.

Alex shook his head "No. It's not outside it's the inside of my head, I can't feel the pain of Gajeel's hit anymore...I think I need to lie down."

Jose nodded "Just go upstairs, like the HQ there's a place to rest."

Alex nods as he goes into the guild, goes upstairs, finds the room and lies down.

"This isn't just a head ache, or something that could be caused by an attack...what is...it..." Alex fell asleep.

Alex opened his eyes and found himself in a completely black room devoid of anything except himself. He got to his feet.

"Can anyone hear me?" Silence. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Suddenly he heard a low growling sound, he looked around. He turned and looked behind him and he saw two glowing red eyes staring at him. He quickly moved back and reached for his Gladius, but it wasn't there.

"Even if you had your weapon, you couldn't defeat me." A deep voice filled the room. Alex realized the thing that was watching him was talking to him.

"W-Who are you?"

"You will realize soon enough, I can feel the seal I placed on you, it's close to it's breaking point."

"Seal? You placed a seal on me? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"How would you know? You don't have your memories."

"Who are you?!" Alex shouted at him.

"I said you will find out soon, Alex McLean." Alex was stunned.

"Y-you know my name...how?"

"All will become clear soon. You just need to see a certain thing now that the seal was weakened, but it won't break completely."

"What seal? Tell me what you mean!"

"Until next time, Alex McLean." The eyes disappeared.

"Wait, tell me!"

Alex sat up suddenly and looked around, he was in the guild building in Oak Town.

"Just a dream..." He realized his head didn't hurt anymore. He got up and checked his watch, it was early afternoon of the next day, he slept through the day. A loud crushing noise caught his attention, it was coming from downstairs. Alex waited a moment and more noises were heard, people screaming, pained sounds, something shattering. Alex ran towards the door but it opened and Maki walked in holding his shoulder, which was bloodied.

"Maki, what happened?"

"...Under attack...Fairy Tail." He fell down.

Alex ran over to him and flipped him onto his back, and placed his ear to his chest.

"No fatal injuries." Maki's words had now registered "Fairy Tail!" The guild that took the title of strongest guild from Phantom a while ago, and enemies of Phantom. Alex was told of them and a feeling of hate grew inside him since he was young.

"Fairy Tail...you will regret attacking us and hurting my friend." Alex made sure he had the weapon strapped to his belt and he ran into the hall. He reached the railing of the second floor and looked out into the lower area of the guild. Everyone was fighting, but the one that caught Alex's eye was a giant man. It must have been his magic but the guy was old, and bald, except for white hair on the sides of his head and has a thick white mustache. Makarov, Fairy Tail's leader. He was taking out many of phantom's members with each hit. He reduced himself in size and jumped onto the second floor about 2 feet from Alex and walked right by him.

"Keep fighting, I'm going to find their leader!" He called to his guild as he walked into a door. Alex didn't try and stop him, he knew he didn't have a chance. He saw Gajeel on a rafter near the very top of the building and as soon as Makarov left Gajeel jumped down and started fighting against a tall, tanned, white haired guy and a scar at the bottom of his right eye and goes to his cheek. Alex jumped down from the second floor and get's instantly confronted. A girl with red hair, and brown eyes, wearing a chestplate and a skirt, holding a sword stands in front of him.

"Erza Scarlet, Titania. An S-class wizard of Fairy Tail."

"So you know me, too bad I can't say I know you."

"That's perfectly fine." Alex pulled his gladius out.

"You really think you can beat me?" She ran at Alex. Alex got ready to defend her blade, but her moved to quickly and her sword stabbed into his shoulder. Alex backed up and the sword left, the tip with a bit of blood. Alex touched the wound and moved his hand into his sight.

"My blood..." Alex eyes went wide as he saw it.

"What's wrong can't handle the sight of your own blood?"

Alex placed his hands on his head, and just like 4 years ago, he fell to the ground and started to scream in agony. Most of the fights stopped and people looked over at him. Gajeel and his opponent, a pink haired male, with his fists in flames, stopped and looked to.

"What's happening to him now?" Gajeel asked.

Alex stopped screaming and his body lie motionless on the ground. After a moment Alex stood up.

"I...understand now...I understand who I really am!" Alex started laughing "I am the Blood Dragon Slayer!"

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Dragon Slayer Magic

Alex's newly gained powers reveal themselves.

Chapter 4 Start

Alex had his head down and was still laughing, none of the fights resumed after what he had said.

"You're a Dragon Slayer? Don't make me laugh." Erza says.

Alex looked up, his eyes were now red "I'm not kidding. I've had this magic all along. It's been sealed up to now."

"Then why don't you show me your 'Dragon Slayer' powers." Erza challenged.

"I gladly will." two cuts appeared on the back of Alex's hands, and a lot of blood started to come out, the blood wrapped around Alex's hands like claws "Claws Of The Blood Dragon."

Erza ran at him and slashed at him. Alex rose his hand and grabbed the sword.

"Is that all you've got?" He swung his another claw at her and managed to cut through her armor and into her shoulder. She jumped back.

"Looks like you weren't kidding."

One of the Phantom members called out "That means we have 2 Dragon Slayers!"

"You can't defeat us now Fairy Tail." The battles resumed.

Another person joined Erza's side, a male with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes wearing a dark purple shirt and a white coat over that and green pants.

"Another Dragon Slayer. This is unexpected." The man said.

"Grey, we have to fight him together."

"I know."

Alex smiled "You think you two can beat me?" The claws disappeared and Alex took a deep breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot out a huge dark red beam towards the two fairy tail wizards. Grey placed his fist on his palm "Ice-Make Shield!" A giant ice shield, that looked like half a flower, appeared in front of Grey and Erza and Alex's Breath attack hit it. The beam scattered and broke through several parts of the Phantom building, but the ice shield shattered as well, and Erza and Grey got send flying back onto the ground.

"Alex, be careful! You're destroying the building!" Gajeel called out to him.

Alex glared at him and nodded slightly.

"How is he so powerful?" Grey asked standing

"I have the power of the Blood Dragon, you will never defeat me!"

"Ice-Make Lance!" From the circle of the magic Lances of ice shot out towards Alex, and he just smiled.

The blood from his cuts started to wrap around his hands again to make the claws again. He moves quickly and stops the lances from connecting with him by grabbing them and deflecting them with his claws, except for one that stabbed into his wrist, just above where the claws end.

"You don't have a perfect defence. Erza now!" Erza came from behind Alex and before he could do anything to stop her, she slashed downwards with her sword, cutting his whole back. Both she and Grey expected that he would have fallen but he stayed standing and he slashed at Erza with his claws. She jumped back beside Grey."

"You still think I can be defeated!?" He started to get another roar ready when something came through the roof from the second floor and crashed into the ground between Alex, Erza and Grey. It was Makarov and his skin had changed to a green hue and his magic had been drained.

"Master!" Erza ran towards the master. Alex didn't stop his attack.

"Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" He shot the red beam towards Erza. Grey moved in front of her.

"Ice-Make Shield." The shield appeared again even though it would break after. Before Alex could finish shooting the red beam someone came seemingly out of no where and punched him directly in the face. The beam hit the shield but this time the shield held. Alex moved away and saw the pink haired male that Gajeel was fighting. He fist were on fire and he was glaring at Alex.

"You want to fight me now?!" Alex shouted at him rising his claws up.

"You're pay for hurting one of my friends!" the fire around his hands burned brighter.

"You have the magic power of a Dragon Slayer."

"I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!" He started to run at Alex.

"Natsu, stop!" Erza shouted "Everyone our master is down, we have to retreat!" She picked Makarov up and ran towards the door. Natsu turned to Alex one more time and then followed his team mates. Most members of the Phantom guild chased after them. Alex's eyes changed back to blue and he staggered back and leaned against the wall.

"Wow...that power was amazing, but it made me so much stronger not only in speed and strength." Alex was trying to go over what had happened. Gajeel came up beside him and grabbed him by the back of the collar and started dragging him out of the guild.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Alex asked struggling to get out of his gasp.

"We're going to see the Master."

"First of all I can walk and second of all isn't he in this building?"

Gajeel didn't answer until they were out of the guild "He's in the HQ." Alex saw the damage his roar did.

"Oops...I didn't mean to damage the building."

Gajeel let Alex go and he fell on the ground "You weren't careful enough."

"You didn't have to drop me. Also I didn't know how strong my attacks were going to be!"

"How did you remember you were a Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel said walking towards HQ.

"I remembered as soon as I saw my own blood." That's what the figure had meant he had to see his own blood for his powers to awaken.

"I don't know if you remember but Jose told me you were all bloodied when you arrived at the guild."

"Look, I don't understand it completely either, so I'll explain it to you and the Master at the same time."

"Fine." Gajeel said walking ahead.

They arrived at the guild HQ and Alex followed Gajeel upstairs and to the end of the hall. They stood before a door, and Gajeel knocked.

"Enter." Jose's voice came from the other side. Alex and Gajeel walked in and Jose was standing in front of a blond, brown eyed, woman dressed in a blue and white skirt and same colored skirt.

"The plan went perfectly." Jose said "We captured Lucy Heartfilia and we drained Makarov's magic."

Alex saw the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's hand "A Fairy Tail Wizard."

"Anyway why are you two here?" Jose asked, turning towards the two Dragon Slayers.

"Alex has something to show you." Gajeel said pushing Alex a little.

"What is it Alex?"

"I regained some memories, and these memories have revealed a new type of magic to me." The cuts on Alex's eyes turned red and his hands started oozing blood again and the blood took the claws formation around his hands.

"What is that magic?"

"These are the Claws Of The Blood Dragon. In other words, Dragon Slayer magic."

"Dragon Slayer-come here Alex." He walked to a balcony "Dragon Slayers have a roar they can use, let me see yours to prove you really are one."

"All right." Alex takes a deep breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shoots the red beam into the sky "Proof enough?" Alex's eyes change back.

"Wow...we have two Dragon Slayers in Phantom now."

Alex nods.

"Alex, you said you regained some memories, what were they? Let's leave this room first." He led them out of the room and locked it as he led them through a hallway and into a room with a throne at the far side. Jose sat in it "Now, Alex tell me what you remember."

"Well, first I need to explain one thing. When I was resting after my fight with Gajeel, a figure, now one I remember as the Blood Dragon-"

"It's name?" Jose asked cutting me off.

"I don't remember it's name. Anyway, it appeared to me in my dreams and told me that it's seal is weakening, and I remember now that he suppressed my memories with some sort of magic. I will also only remember certain parts when something sets it off. Like with my powers, it's when I saw my own blood."

"So you're the Blood Dragon Slayer and the Blood Dragon appeared to you?"

"Yes."

Gajeel speaks up "Alex, you know Dragon Slayers can eat the type of magic they have, like I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, so I can eat iron to regain my magic power."

"I know that, why are you-wait a minute...just that mean to regain my magic power...I need to drink blood?"

"That's exactly what it means." Gajeel said smiling a little.

"That's a little strange..."

"Alex, back to the main topic. What memories did you get back?"

"Only the ones that involved my two years of training, since I was 5-7."

"Only two years?!" Gajeel sounded surprised "That's all the time you had and you're already this strong?"

"Yeah...but anything before age 5 is a blank."

"I'm sure you're get them back soon." Jose said "But for now rest and stay at HQ until you get further orders."

"Understood." Alex left the room.

**-Two days Later.-**

Gajeel had come down the stairs and grabbed Alex by the back of the collar, again, and started dragging him upstairs.

"Ow, this better not become a habit for you!"

"The Master told us to come quickly, you can't keep up with me so I'm dragging you with me."

"Why did he call us?"

"Lucy Heartfilia escaped."

"The prisoner?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking about." He got to the room where they had talked about Alex's Dragon Slayer magic and Gajeel lifted him up and placed him on his feet in front of Jose's throne. To Alex's right there was Gajeel then four other wizards, The Element 4, all S-Class wizards.

"Why did you call us here?" Gajeel asked.

Jose smiled "We are going to invade Fairy Tail and destroy them!"

"Um...Then why am I here?" Alex asked "I mean, you have an experienced Dragon Slayer and 4 S-class wizards, so why do you need me?"

"You are a Dragon Slayer that stood up against Titania and you have almost no battle experience, so you could be useful."

Alex nods "So are we just going to march to their guild or-" Alex stopped as the castle started to shake.

"No. Our HQ is a mobile fortress!" Jose said, laughing "Onward to Fairy Tail!"

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: The War

Phantom's mobile fortress move towards Fairy Tail, along with Alex inside of it.

Chapter 5 Start.

Alex sat on a wide windowsill, looking out the window but was in his own thoughts.

"Why can't I remember it's name...It's so close, but I just can't grasp it." He was trying to remember the blood dragon's name, in his dream it said all would be made clear soon, and the thing that really annoyed him was that he gained the memories of learning the magic but he couldn't remember the name that he must have known at that time. At this time Gajeel into the room he was in.

"Hey, we're almost at Fairy Tail."

"What does that have to do with me?" Alex asked still looking out the window.

"You're one of the ones that have to fight if something happens you know?"

"There's no chance they will be able to defeat the Element 4, they are all S-class wizards."

Alex stands up "Fine. Where should we go?"

"The Master wants us in control room so we can see his plans, he sent the other 4 to different locations."

"Understood." Alex says walking past Gajeel and heads to the control room.

Alex walked in and Gajeel followed behind him. Jose was sitting on the throne in the room.

"Ah, your both here, good." Jose said "Look." There was a large window in the front of the room, and Fairy Tail's building could be seen.

"That's Fairy Tail?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Too bad it won't be standing much longer."

"How are you going to destroy a whole building?"

"Watch." Jose said. The mobile fortress got closer and Fairy Tail members started to come out and noticed the fortress in the water behind their base.

Jose activated a magic so he could talk to all the Fairy Tail Wizards "Hello, Fairy Tail. Return Lucy Heartfilia to us, or else!"

Erza shouted back "Or else what?"

Jose smiled "I was hoping you would ask." He pressed a button and the fortress shook and out of the base a huge cannon came out and pointed right at Fairy Tail. Alex was just as surprised as Erza.

"What is that?" Erza asked.

"This is Jupiter, The Magical Convergent Cannon. It gathers magic and shoots it in a compressed beam! If you don't give Lucy back, your guild will cease to exist!"

"We're never betray a team mate!" She shouted as she changed armor "This is my Adamantine Armor the strongest defence armor!"

"It won't hold up to Jupiter! Fire!" What appeared to be a black hole appeared in front of the cannon and after a moment it shot a beam directly at Erza. She put the two gauntlets of the armor together to make a shield. The beam hits her and she seems to be holding it back, then suddenly the beam disappears but Erza's armor shatters and she gets blown back, and she's knocked out.

"You may have stopped it but it's not over. You have 15 minutes to hand Lucy over before Jupiter recharges, and to help you make up your mind." He uses more magic and sends dark purple cloaked things that looked liked grim reapers "You can fight my shades while you make your choice!" The shades fly over to the Fairy Tail wizards.

Alex is still looking out the window, surprised "Wow...that cannon is really strong."

"Of course it is." Gajeel says "It's Phantom's ultimate weapon!"

Alex looks down and sees the pink haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu coming towards the fortess with his flying cat carrying him.

"Master, The Fire Dragon Slayer is trying to enter!"

"The only way he can enter is where Jupiter comes out, and someone will be waiting there for him."

"One of the Element 4?"

"Yes. The best one to beat him."

The shades were making no progress in defeating Fairy Tail, and vice versa.

"Alex, you seem bored." Jose said.

Alex was leaning against the wall near the window, he grew bored with the shades after a few minutes.

"I am...I thought I might get to do something..."

"I'll give you something to do. Go check on the Jupiter control room, the one I sent there wasn't responded yet, try not to get in a fight so you can report back to me quickly."

"Understood." Alex says walking out of the room. Alex moves quickly and runs down the various hallways leading down, living in the HQ all this time made it easy knowing which hallways were new. He ran down the last long one and it led to a room with a giant Lacryma. The hallway was higher then the floor so Alex stayed in the doorway. He saw Natsu fighting the fire Element floor member.

"Good move. He can control all fire. Even other fire magic."

Natsu runs and expends his fire greatly and the Element four member can't control it all and Natsu attacks the Lacryma and breaks it, making Jupiter unusable. The fortress starts shaking and changing. Natsu's motion sickness kicks in and he falls down. The Element 4 members gets ready to finish him with his katana and suddenly he gets frozen then the one that first attacked Gajeel in the Oak town phantom building, the white haired man with a scar under his eye came and punched him out of the fortress.

"Well...that's not good."

Natsu, Grey and Elfman start to talk a bit then Natsu looks up and see Alex.

"Hey, it's him!" Natsu says pointing. Grey and Elfman look too.

"The Blood Dragon Slayer!" Grey says.

Alex smiles "You defeated one of the S-class wizards...well done."

"Show us to the control room and we're let you off easy!" Elfman shouts.

"I can't do that. Besides you wouldn't be able to defeat our leader anyway."

"That's it!" Natsu shouts "I'm sick of you get down here and fight me!"

Alex's eyes go red and he smirks, but then his smirk fades and he closes his eyes, when he opens them they'll blue again.

"Can't. I would be disobeying orders." Alex turned and blotted down the hall.

"Get back here!" Alex heard him hit the metal floor of the hallway.

"He's really chasing me. I can't let him follow me to the control room." Alex turned and his eyes changed "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam down the narrow hallway with no where to avoid it. He heard a scream of pain, but the beam didn't stop there, it broke through the wall of the Jupiter control room and smashed through the fortress allowing the Fairy Tail members to see the beam. Alex eyes changed and he ran again.

Back in the control room Gajeel is at the window.

"Alex didn't hold back again..." He saw the Blood Roar as well.

"It seems like he had to use a move." Jose said.

"He needs to control his power."

"Let him be, he's strong and we might need him if worse comes to worse."

"You have me, I can handle the Fire Dragon Slayer."

Alex came in at the time "First, what happened to the fortress?"

"It changed to it's true form. It's a wizard golem now."

"Okay. Second, Jupiter is useless now and one member of the Element 4 is defeated. Also there are at least three Fairy Tail Wizards inside now."

"The other members of the Element 4 can handle them. If not we still have two Dragon Slayers and Abyss Break, the magic our fortress is making.

A half hour passes and Abyss break stops, meaning the Element 4 have failed, and Gajeel has gone missing for 15 minutes.

"I CAN'T BELILVE THOSE FAIRY TALE WIZARDS WERE ABLE TO DO THIS!" Jose shouts. For the first time Alex feels a little scared of him. Suddenly the door to the control room opens and Gajeel walks in carrying a knocked out Lucy.

"Gajeel...You got her!" Jose says happily.

"I used my Dragon Slayer enhanced smell, and found her hiding out."

"Good. Gajeel, Alex. You both stay here and guard her. I'll take care of the pests myself." Jose left.

Gajeel drops Lucy and she make a pained sound. Alex walk up Gajeel.

"Was it hard to get her?"

"No. She had weak people to protect her."

Lucy made a sound and opened her eyes and sat up.

"So you're awake now girl?" Gajeel asked smirking.

She looks around and realizes she is surrounded by two Dragon Slayers "Where am I?"

"In Phantom's mobile fortress." Alex answered walking to the window "Looks like your guild is still holding up."

Lucy gets up and starts to move toward the window "Please, stop your attack on Fairy Tail! I'll go with you." Suddenly Gajeel changes his arm into an iron club and extends it, smashing Lucy into a wall. Alex quickly turns around.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?!"

"I'm bored. I'm doing something to entertain myself." He hits Lucy with it again ignoring Alex. Alex turns away.

After another 5 minutes pass Gajeel is still beating Lucy. Alex tries to reason with him again.

"Gajeel stop! You're over doing it! Jose wants her alive, not dead!" Gajeel turns to Alex and hits him square in the face, knocking him down.

"Stay quiet!"

Alex stood up holding his cheek where the club hit him "What the hell! You're attacking a team mate now?" Alex's eyes went red "If you want a fight then you could have just asked." The cuts around Alex's hands hadn't healed completely and blood came from them and wrapped around his hands in the form of claws.

Gajeel laughed "You're an amateur Dragon Slayer, you didn't even have your powers a week ago. You wouldn't last a minute against me!"

"Wanna put that to the test?"

Before Gajeel can respond Lucy stands.

"Look at you." She said to Gajeel "You just attacked a team mate, and you are beating on a defenceless girl."

Gajeel hits her again "Maybe I should just kill you now."

She stands again "Go ahead. Kill me, then my whole guild will go after you for eternity."

"That actually sounds pretty fun." His hand changes to a sword as he walks towards Lucy.

"Gajeel, don't!" Alex shouts to him.

"Do you want me to kill you first? If not shut up!" He ran at Lucy and as he got close the floor in between them explodes and Natsu is standing there engulfed in flames. He turns and sees Lucy, then to Gajeel.

"You're be sorry for hurting my friend."

Gajeel smiles "I was wondering when you would arrive. Alex stay out of this battle."

"Like I would even want to help you." Alex shouted back, his claws disappearing and his eyes going back to normal and he moved near the door. Natsu ran directly at Gajeel.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His fist went on fire and he hit Gajeel in the face, but he had his Iron Dragon Scales active. Gajeel swung his fist and hit Natsu directly, hitting him back.

Natsu put his hands to his mouth "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shot a fireball from his mouth.

Gajeel took a breath "Iron Dragon's Roar!" He shot a iron colored beam. Both beams collided and they exploded, sending smoke all around. Alex covered his eyes.

"Two Dragon Slayers can cause a lot of damage in a fight." The smoke cleared and Alex saw that the whole roof was gone now, and metal was everywhere, and that Lucy and a winged blue cat that was with Natsu were fine, but Natsu and Gajeel were hurt badly.

"You sure you don't need help Gajeel?" Alex asked, mocking him.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you next!"

"Like you really could."

Gajeel turned his back to Natsu and grabbed a piece of the broken fortress and started to eat it. It was iron. Alex felt Gajeel's magic power get restored.

"Hey That's no fair!" Natsu shouted jumping up.

"Hmmm...just maybe..." Lucy pulls out a key "Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" as she said that a man in a horse suit appeared holding a bow and arrow.

"Moshi, Moshi, I am Sagittarius, at your service." Lucy seemed a little surprised bu his looks.

"Can you create fire?" She asked

"Moshi, Moshi, I am sorry I am unable to do that."

"Oh..." Lucy was disappointed.

Alex walked over to them and Lucy moved back.

"I'm not about to hurt you like he did. Just checking, you want to make fire for your friend to eat, so he can regain his magic because he's the Fire Dragon Slayer, correct?"

"Um...yeah, why?" Lucy asked.

"So Dragon Slayers can eat the element that their dragon parent is..."

"That iron guy said you were a Dragon Slayer, what type?"

"I'm the Blood Dragon Slayer."

"Does that mean...you drink blood?" She asked looking a little scared

"I most likely could, never tried."

"Moshi, Moshi, sorry to interrupt but did you say you need a way to make fire?"

"Yeah, why?" Lucy answered

"I thought you meant could I shoot fire, but now I understand and yes I can make fire with my arrows." He placed a few arrows in this bow and shot some machines. The blow up and fire comes from them, Natsu opens his mouth and eats them.

"Now I'm all fired up!" He says smiling.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shot the same grey beam and Natsu stopped it with one hand.

"You made a mistake, attacking Fairy Tail."

Alex moved to the window, that was still standing and see the Fairy Tail build is destroyed, the shades fused into a ball of darkness and broke it down.

"Wow...they'll still fighting too." Alex heard Natsu and Gajeel fighting but lost interest in watching "Fairy Tail doesn't give up...even with their master being down." Alex watches the members continue to fight the shades.

A few minutes pass and Alex turns back to find Gajeel defeated and Natsu and him on the ground.

"Gajeel was defeated...I could finish the Fire Dragon Slayer off...but there's no fun in that." Lucy was watching him "What?"

"What are you going to do with me now?" She asked.

"Well with Gajeel beat we only have me and Jose now, I'm going to keep you here because if I didn't Jose would find out it was my fault."

"What if I fight my way out?"

"First you wouldn't be able to beat me, second-" Alex stopped as a yellow magic circle covered the whole sky above the fortress "What the...?" Alex runs out of the room. He runs to the room at the end of the hallway and see Makarov standing in front of Jose holding an orb of light in his hand and he hears him explain it.

"This is Fairy Law, a magic that only hurts the ones I consider enemies. This is your punishment for thinking of your guild mates as tools and most importantly, hurting my guild." The orb gets brighter "Fairy Law!" The light get bright enough to blind Alex. The light fades after a few moments and Alex opens his eyes. Standing in front of him is Makarov, but where Jose was standing there's now an ancient looking, frail white haired man.

"Master..." Alex whispers as he looks at his left hand, the Phantom Mark was disappearing "Phantom Lord was been defeated..." Alex ran through the fortress and back to the control room. Lucy looked at him as he came through.

"You're free to go." Alex jumped onto the top of a wall and then jumps to the land in the back of Fairy Tail. The members there look at him.

"You're a Phantom member!" A brown haired woman shouts pointing at him, the others look.

"I am not a member of any guild." Alex raises his hand "Not anymore anyway." Alex ran past them and kept on running until he's out of the town.

Alex return to Oak town and goes into the Phantom building. He finds no one there and a note on the counter at the front. It explains that everyone left when they saw their Phantom marks were disappearing. Alex crunched the note and threw it on the ground.

"Everyone else leaves...but this is the only place I can call home..." He walks upstairs and goes into the room he had been in before Fairy Tail arrives. He sits on the bed.

"What do I do now? I have no friends to help me now, very little memories...I guess my only choice now is to travel and hope something triggers my memories to return..." Alex lied on the bed and feel asleep.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6: The Start Of A New Life

With Phantom defeated Alex has to find another way of life.

Chapter 6 Start

Alex awoke and got up. It was 5am and the phone had not risen yet. He left the room and went to the front door of the guild.

"Today I start my new life..." He said as he opened the door and walked out.

Oak Town. The town Alex spent most of his life, the town that only had one wizard Guild until yesterday, Phantom. Alex's plans were to leave this town and to travel and maybe one day regains his memories…of course this was only his plan. As he approached the exit of the town, he heard a scream coming from a nearby house. Alex stopped a few steps from the gate, but decided against it and ran towards where the scream came from, he had to help, he might not have had the mark of Phantom anymore but he still had lived in/near Oak Town his whole life and he couldn't leave anyone in need. He ran through an alleyway and found a house with a broken down door.

"A broken door...that most likely means someone broke in." Alex quietly stepped into the doorway and looked around, no one in sight. He walked further into a house and heard voice. He walked to a doorway leading into the room the voices were coming from and looked in. There was a woman on the ground with a look of terror on her face and standing in front of her was a man holding a book. The guy was wearing a leather jacket.

"W-Why are you doing this?" The woman asked.

"You must have heard, the only wizard guild in this town was defeated, which means you don't have any strong wizards to stop rouge wizards, like myself."

A rouge wizard, a wizard that is not in a guild and resorts to stealing. Pretty much a bandit but with magic. Alex wasn't about to let him do this. He walked into the room.

"True, Phantom Lord was defeated yesterday, but that doesn't mean all the wizards left." Both the man and woman turned to see who had just spoke.

"Who are you kid?" The man said, turning his back to the woman.

"I'm a former member of Phantom."

"Phantom is gone kid, and shouldn't you still be asleep at this time?"

"I was on my way out of town, but when I heard a scream I decided to check on it, and what do I find? A rough wizard attacking a defenseless woman."

"Stay out of this kid." He warns.

"No. I think I'm going to stay and make you leave."

The man started to laugh "You think you can take me down? What magic can you even use?"

"I have trained with move magic for 9 years." Alex says not revealing his Dragon Slayer Nature.

"Move Magic? That's not a battle magic, it's for support."

"What magic can you even use?"

He smiles and opens his book and some of pages fly out and start to go around him "I use paper magic!"

"...Paper...how can that be powerful?"

"Allow me to show you." He swung his hand towards me and the papers fly at Alex. A piece of the paper goes across Alex's cheek and a cut appears and starts to bleed.

"What the-?!" The paper keeps going past Alex, cutting as it touches him. The paper suddenly stops and as Alex looks up a ball of paper flew at him and sent him into a wall.

"Going to belittle paper magic again?"

Alex stood up, cuts covering his body "Didn't expect that." Alex raises his hand to his enemy and then makes a fist. The man's body tenses and his arms go to his side.

"What is this."

"My move magic can restrict movement." Of course Alex knew he couldn't do it for long.

"So you can use it pretty well but, it seems like you can't do much while holding me here." Alex stayed silent. After a moment Alex's move magic stopped.

"Time to finish this!" He sent the paper at Alex again cutting his body even more. Alex stepped back until he was against the wall. The man stopped the paper again, Alex was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, covered in blood.

"It looks like it's over."

"No." Alex stands up and winced in pain "Ouch..."

"How can you still stand up?! You should be close to death!"

"I'd only die from blood loss, but getting cut this badly triggered one of my memories to return, it's small but I know that I am unable to die from blood loss thanks to an ability bestowed upon me bu the Blood Dragon."

"Are you going crazy since you know you're going to die soon?" He asked taking a step towards Alex.

Alex's eyes changed "Time to show you my true magic!" The blood on Alex's hands took the shapes of claws and this time they went up to his elbows. The blood on his stomach thickened around him and became hard.

"What the..." The man stepped back "What the hell are you!"

Alex walked towards the man "I am The Blood Dragon Slayer!" He moved quickly and stabbed his claw into the man's stomach. The man feel to he knees and cursed.

"You haven't won yet!" The man raised his book up.

Alex slashed out, cutting the book and the pieces fell to the ground "Going to try anything else?"

The man stared at the shredded book and shook his head slowly.

"Just to make sure." Alex hit his hand with the back of the claw and the guy fell, knocked out. Alex eyes changed back and the armor and claws disappeared. The woman was right up against the far wall, staring at Alex with a mix of fear and thankfulness.

"You okay?" Alex asked offering a blood covered hand for a moment before realizing and pulling back "Oops...forgot how cut up I am."

She stands up "I-I'm fine..."

Alex noticed her fear "I'm not going to hurt you."

She nods "I-I know...you protected me from him." She said looking at the knocked out guy.

"I don't like people picking on defenseless people."

"Um...are you not hurt at all...I mean you're cut but you're still standing."

"It hurts, but like I said, I can't die of blood loss. As soon as I lose blood it regenerates."

"That's because you're a Dragon Slayer?"

"Blood Dragon Slayer. Yes, that's the reason."

"Do you want me to bandage your wounds?"

"I told you, I can't die of blood loss."

"I know, but people might look at you strangely if you are covered in blood."

Alex thought for a moment "All right." She bandaged Alex's wounds and cleaned the blood off of him. By the time it was done, almost all of Alex's body was bandaged, except this face and hands.

"This feels strange." Alex says as he moves his body.

"Well, your whole body was cut. Also you said you were heading out of town before right?"

"Yes, I was leaving when I heard you scream, so I came and helped."

"Wait here." She said running upstairs.

Alex looked at the guy he had beaten "Is this what the people will have to deal with now that they don't have a wizard guild in the town anymore?"

The woman came down holding a piece of red cloth "Take this as my way of saying thanks." She unfolded the clothe to reveal it's a red cape.

"I don't need any thanks." Alex said turning to the door. The woman moved and blocked his way.

"You know it's rude not to accept thanks when someone is trying to thank you."

"I helped you because I wanted to. I didn't do it for anything."

She held it out to him again "Take it."

Alex let out a sigh and knew he couldn't win "Fine." He took it from her and put it on "Happy?"

She smiled "Very." She moved out of the way "Good luck in your travels."

Alex walked out the door "Thanks." He headed for the gate.

**-A week and a half passes-**

Alex had visited a town for a few days to rest and he was in a restaurant. He had just finished eating and was reading a paper that had been on the table. It told about the defeat of Phantom and how Fairy Tail is rebuilding. The thought of getting revenge had never occurred to Alex because he knew if he tried, he would die. He couldn't die of blood loss, but he knew getting a fatal wound could finish him. He wasn't immortal. He placed the paper down, all of his anger towards Fairy Tail returning. He went to walk out of the restaurant and as he opened the door and walked out he ran into someone. He looked up and saw a tall, fat man with two other guys at his sides.

"You just ran into me."

Usually Alex would have said sorry and walked by but he was angry at the moment "Maybe you should watch where you're going."

"Do you know who I am?" The fat man asked.

"A fat clumsy jerk." Alex answered rather flatly.

"I am the guild Leader of The Lion's Claw Guild!"

Alex stared at him "Never heard of you." Alex said making a move to walk past them, but one of the guys at his sides pushed him back "I'm not in the best mood, stand aside or else!"

The fat man sneered "Or else what?"

Alex's eyes changed and he took a few steps back, then took a deep breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam at the three men, they didn't move and got hit directly, flying out the door. Everyone in the restaurant stared at Alex like he was crazy. Alex walked to the door but the fat guild leader was up again and in front of him, but he was heavily damaged.

"You dare attack me!" He pulled out a scroll "You'll regret it as soon as you see my scroll magic."

"If you fight me, I can't promise you'll live."

"I won't die, but you might." He pulled a scroll open "Firestorm Scroll!" Fireballs started shooting out and Alex dodged them all, but the restaurant was getting damaged.

"Last chance." Alex warned.

"Blizzard Scroll!" Snow and Ice through from it, pelting Alex. He made the claws appear as he used them to stop some of the ice.

"That's it I warned you!" Alex ran at him, with his claws ready.

"Big mistake. Magic Drain!" He threw an open scroll at Alex and it landed at his feet, Alex felt his magic draining.

"N-no..." He fell to his knees and the scroll stopped taking his magic.

"Now I'll kill you." Without enough magic power, Alex's claws disappeared and he couldn't move much, but he had one last chance. As the man pulled out a knife and got closer Alex stood up and moved quickly behind him and bit into his neck, hard! Alex felt blood fill his mouth and he swallowed a few mouthfuls before the man could get him off. Alex moved in front of him, a little blood going down the side of his mouth. Everyone in the restaurant saw what he had just done, and the man was holding his bleeding neck

"Y-You Freak, you just drank my blood!" The man screamed

Alex wiped the blood from the side of his mouth "It isn't as bad as I thought either."

"You're a freak! I'm going to kill you!" The man ran at him and Alex jumped up and then kicked the guy in the back of the head, knocking him down. Alex landed near the door.

"Correction, I'm not a freak, I'm the Blood Dragon Slayer." Alex took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam at the man, it hit him and took him through the back of the restaurant, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Alex ran out as everyone looked at the hole. Alex's eyes changed back.

"I can't believe it...that power makes me ruthless...and I can't believe I just drank someone's blood." Alex ran towards the gate of the town and as he got out a voice behind him startled him.

"You're quite a hard one to find."

He froze, he knew the voice, but from where "Who are you and why are you trying to find me?"

"You'll know who I am if you look."

Alex turns and rage enters his body as he sees Makarov, with a smile.

"What the fuck do you want? Hunting down the last Phantom members so no one will try get revenge?"

"No, I'm not going to hunt people down."

"You seem to have been looking for me. If not to try and kill me then why?"

"I have an offer for you."

"I'm not accepting any offer from the one that defeat and possibly killed my father figure for the last nine years, and making my friends in the guild scatter as soon as they thought we were dead! You ruined my life Makarov!"

He kept a calm face "Jose lied to you. He admitted to me before I used Fairy Law, that after nine years you hadn't even been able to master Moving Magic, and that he was close to kicking you from the guild because you were weak. He only decided to let you stay when you showed your Dragon Slayer Magic."

Alex just stared at him "You're lying. If he really was going to kick me, why didn't he do it before instead of waiting 9 years?"

"I can't answer that. It's only something he himself could, but I am not lying. In short, Jose only wanted you because he thought you could be strong, then he wanted you gone because you couldn't learn magic, then when you showed your Dragon Slayer Magic he realized he could use you, he thought of you as a tool."

Alex went silent for a moment. Then he said "Just leave."

"I will, after you tell me your story."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know how you ended up with Phantom."

"I don't know, I lost all of my memories except my name...I made new ones and I regained a few but anything from 5 and before and 7 until I came to Phantom is a blank. All I do know is from 5-7 I was trained by the Blood Dragon, that's it."

"Phantom tricked you. Jose asked you to join because, like I said, he thought he could make you strong, but he also tricked you by making you think Fairy Tail was an enemy of the guild when really only Jose thought of us as an enemy because we became the most powerful guild. Do you understand?"

Alex turned away "I get what you are trying to say. I just don't believe it at all."

"Have it your way. My offer was that you could join Fairy Tail if you wanted too. Juviaand Gajeel have decided to join."

Alex turned to him and was about to say something but then stopped himself, and just said "Well, I'm not them." Alex turned and walked away.

Makarov called out to him "If you change your mind you can come join Fairy Tail." Alex ignored him and kept walking."

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7: Accused

2 weeks pass from the last chapter to this one.

Chapter 7 Start

Alex hadn't been in a fight since that last one with the Lion Claw guild leader and yet everyone now referred to him as either The Blood Dragon Slayer Alex Mclean or, The Vampire. Alex wasn't too happy with the nickname but he did bite a guy's neck in front of a room full of people, they saw him drink the blood too. The name fit him. He was camping out on a mountain that was towering a town he was in that night, but he decided to limit his time in towns, since the name got around he's been feared. Alex walked to the edge of the mountain and looked down at the town.

"Hated, Feared...is that what all I am now? No one talks to me without being nervous...all because I did what I had to, to survive..." In the town he was just in, no one wanted to talk to him, but when they had to they were nervous. Alex stomped out the fire he had going and sat against the mountain. No other memories had returned to him and he wasn't sure he would ever learn anything else now that he was considered a monster/freak and couldn't stay in towns for long. Alex walked to his sleeping bag when he smelt something. Eight smells, 6 of them slightly familiar, 2 of them not familiar in the least and they were right by him. He had a circle of bushes around him, the smells were from them. Alex took his Gladius and cut three lines into each of his palms. The blood started moving and instantly three red throwing knifes appeared in each hand. He swung his hands throwing the knifes into the bushes, near where the smells were.

"Come on out, Fairy Tail."

"So you knew." Erza said coming from the right. Natsu and Happy from the front, Gray from beside them, Lucy from beside Erza, Gajeel behind and a blue haired girl wearing a blue and yellow dress, with a white, winged cat from the left.

"I have Dragon Slayer senses. Now how about you explain why you are here, before I try to kill you."

"We're here on a job." Erza said.

"Why are you sneaking around near me then?"

"You're part of the job." Gray said.

"Mind explaining how?"

Erza spoke again "There was been a series of crimes in several towns, they say the one that's did all of them had a red cape on, and that he was using move magic, they also said he was nicknamed , The Vampire."

"I see. So get to the point."

"But he is also known as The Blood Dragon Slayer, Alex McLean!"

"In other words, you are the one that did it." Natsu said

"I haven't done a thing. I might have that nickname, but I limit my time in towns for the reason that people fear and hate me."

"You really expect us to believe you?" Lucy asked "We have eyewitnesses!"

Alex jumps to a ledge above them so he can see them all "Of course I don't expect you too. You won't trust a former member of Phantom when they say they didn't commit a crime." Alex's eyes go red "So if you want to try and fight me, then go right ahead!"

"This is going to be fun!" Natsu says jumping onto the ledge as well. His fist goes on fire "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He goes to punch Alex, but his claws appeared and he grabbed it.

"You caught me in a bad mood." Alex said swinging his claw at Natsu's neck, but before it hits Erza blocks it with her sword.

"You really will kill us if you get the chance." she said taking Natsu off the ledge.

"I'm not in a merciful mood right now."

"Too bad we have to take you back alive." Gray said.

"I don't think anything you guys can do will kill me."

"You're facing against 8 Fairy Tail Wizards! You really think you can win?" Erza called to him

"I think I can manage." Alex turned to the blue haired girl "Speaking of which who is she?" The girl steps back because of Alex's eyes.

"Her name is Wendy. But why does that matter to you?" Erza asked

"Her magic power..." Alex focused on her "You're a Dragon Slayer too!"

"Y-yeah...I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer." She said.

"A Fire Dragon Slayer, an Iron Dragon Slayer, a Sky Dragon Slayer...that alone is going to be tough...add an S-class requiping wizard, a spirit user and an Ice wizard... my chances are low here."

"You could just come peacefully." Wendy said "Then, we wouldn't have to fight..."

"There's no point reasoning with him. He's too stubborn." Gajeel said.

"That's not true. I just don't like taking the blame for crimes I didn't commit."

"Enough!" Erza said "You won't come peacefully so we'll take you by force! Requip, Purgatory Armor!" Her chest plate disappeared and a black armor covered in spikes appeared on her and in her hand she held a steel sword with the lower half of the blade having black spikes on it. Her hair style also changed, her hair was going in every direction in what looked to be spikes and her right eye was covered by it and her upper face having a devilish shadow over it.

"Well, this looks pretty dangerous." Alex said looking over her armor.

"You're about to find out how dangerous it is." She jumped at Alex and swung the sword, Alex jumped off the ledge he was on.

"You'll have to move faster then that to hit me!" Erza just smiles. Someone jumps into the air behind Alex, he turns and sees Gray, already getting his magic ready.

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" A large jagged disk appears in front of him and he sends it spinning at Alex. Alex is unable to react fast enough and the disk cuts his chest badly, and arms a little, and sending him crashing into the ground. Alex stood up, blood running down his chest and arms.

"I'm outnumbered. I have to be careful of something like that happening again."

"Alex, we got the first strike. It was a damaging one too, just accept it and come with us." Erza said.

"Stop trying to reason with him." Gajeel said "Let's just take him down."

"Like you can." The blood from Alex's hands to move and he pointed his hands on the Fairy Tail wizards "Binds Of Blood!" Ropes of blood shot from his hands and went toward the others. The Fairies tried to dodge but the binds followed them. Natsu got Happy to fly and carry him so he could attack from above.

"That's won't work." Alex said as one of the ropes wrapped around Natsu's ankle and yanked him out of Happy's grasp and slammed him into the ground before wrapping around his body, constricting his movements. Erza and Gray found out their magic didn't stop the binds and they got captured as well. Gajeel changed his arm to a sword and managed to stop the binds, because they're both Dragon Slayer types of magic, but he failed to notice one wrap around his leg, tripping him and allowing the other to capture him. Lucy had gotten one of her keys ready before one of the binds got her arm, preventing her from summoning it, and then wrapping around her as well. The only one that wasn't captured was Happy, the white, winged cat and Wendy.

Alex turned to Wendy "I don't like hurting kids, but if you are going to try something I'll capture you as well."

Wendy took a step back, but the white cat, that was her started speaking.

"If you even try to touch Wendy, you'll have to get through me first!" She said

"Carla..." Wendy whispered

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you would be able to defeat me, I mean I stopped 5 wizards, 2 of who are Dragon Slayers." Alex replied sarcastic tone "Anyway, if she stays put I won't have to do anything."

"Let us out of this!" Natsu yelled from behind him.

Alex turned "Why should I?"

"So I can beat you!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu, you can't be reckless with him, look at what he has already done to us." Lucy said.

"You're an idiot if you think you can." Gray said.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Natsu shouted, glaring at Gray.

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"Shut up!" Alex shouted, the binds were still connected to Alex's hands, and he made a fist and the binds tightened on all of them, they tried to keep straight faces.

"Don't do that!" Wendy shouted "Let them go!"

Alex turned to her again and she didn't step back that time "You want me to let them go?" Alex smiled "Okay, if you want me too." The binds disconnected from his hand and he snapped his fingers. The binds around the Fairies started to glow "Of course I never said it wouldn't hurt them when I let them go." Suddenly the binds around the 5 wizards exploded! The five got sent in different directions, Natsu and Lucy got slammed into the mountain, Gray and Gajeel got hit into some bushes and Erza went off the side of the mountain.

"Well that evens the odd a little."

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the edge. Alex made a throwing knife appear in his hand and threw it at Natsu's feet.

"Maybe you should concentrate on your living enemy, not your dead or crippled team mate."

"You bastard!" Natsu ran at him then jumped up and both hands went on fire and formed fireballs around them bigger then Alex.

Gray was in front of Alex readying his magic "Ice-Magic: Floor!" He froze the ground under Alex's feet. Alex knew their plan and knew there was no chance of escaping, but he still tried. He went to move but slipped on the ice and Natsu came down with the fireballs.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He brought both fireballs together, catching Alex in the middle of it. The fireball expended and destroyed the whole area around it. Alex was on his knees when the fireball cleared.

"That's it!" Alex's claws appeared instantly and blood also formed around his feet "Now you will pay!" Alex appeared in front of Natsu and punched him upwards, then Alex started moving quicker then anyone could see and started going past Natsu, cutting Natsu in midair and keeping him airborne. Finally Alex stopped and Natsu fell to the ground, cut badly. Alex's claws disappeared as he drew his Gladius.

"Now, Fire Dragon Slayer, You will die!" Alex brought it down. Suddenly Alex's sword few out of his hand, he jumped back and saw Erza standing where he had just been, but she had different armor on, the armor was dark red but also had black and orange areas, the three pieces of it were meant to resemble dragon limbs. She was also holding a large red sword. Alex picked his gladius up.

"So you survived." Alex stated.

"That's not enough to take out an S-class Fairy Tail mage! Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, all three of you use your attack!"

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy got in front of him.

"Like I'm really going to stay put?" He was about to move when he noticed Gray had disappeared.

"Ice-Make: Prison!" Alex looked up in time to see Gray make a large square cage as it fell over him, trapping him inside.

"Now Everyone, unleash your attacks!" She aimed her sword at the cage and fire appeared at the tip.

"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" The man in the horse suit appeared.

"Moshi, Moshi, I am at your service." He said as he readied arrows

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray made an ice bazooka and had it aimed at Alex

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu got ready.

Alex tried using his claws to break the ice, but it was too solid and would take too long.

"Roar Of The Iron Dragon!" Alex's time was running out

"Roar Of The Sky Dragon!"

Alex's time was up "Oh, well..."

Everyone unleashed the attacks, all the attacks met right before hitting the cage so they all fused, broke through the cage and hit Alex directly. Alex got blasted through the back of the cage and into the rocky wall of the mountain, smoke and dust filled the air. Once everything cleared the damage that had been done could be seen. Alex had been pushed into the mountain a few inches, and his body was badly damaged. He had blood running from his head, arms, legs and chest, and it looked as if he was knocked out, until he moved and pushed himself back from the mountain. He took a few steps forward then collapsed to his knees. Erza walked up to him.

"Did you really think you could defeat Fairy Tail, especially when you were outnumbered as well?"

Alex responded in an exhausted voice "I thought I had a chance at least."

"Well now you have been defeated, and you will be turned in to the magic council."

"I think you might have overlooked one thing though."

"And what would that be?"

Alex right hand twitched "Only that you shouldn't get to close to me." A rope of blood shot from Alex's hand and wrapped around her body trapping her arms. Alex struggled to his feet then drew his gladius, got behind Erza and placed it to her neck.

"One move from any of you and I'll kill her." Alex said to the Fairies. They didn't move

"What can you do now?" Erza asked "You have no magic power left. You can't get away!"

"Dragon Slayers can eat the element that their dragon parent was to regain magic. Also I have the nickname, The Vampire, for a reason." Alex bit into Erza's neck drawing blood. For the second time Alex began drinking another human's blood. As Alex continued sucking her blood for a few minutes she started to go pale, but none of the Fairies could do anything. Finally Alex pulled back and kicked Erza in the back, sending her forward.

"Much better." Alex smiled, completely renewed.

"You're horrible!" Lucy shouted at him.

"No. I'm just a Dragon Slayer that needed magic."

"You won't get away with this!" Natsu shouted.

"We won't you get away with hurting our comrade!" Gray added.

Alex shakes his head "You have no choice. This battle ends here! Dragon's Rage!" Alex's magic went around his body "This attack makes all my other skills more powerful. This will end here."

"There's no way we can lose after coming this far!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! We won't give up!" Natsu agreed.

"We won't fail. We're Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted.

Alex laughed "You don't understand how much my power has increased. Allow me to show you." Alex raised his hand "Binds Of Blood!"

"Move!" Erza orders, but before anyone could move the binds had captured them "H-How did they move that fast?"

"I told you." Alex turned to Wendy, who was once again untouched "You may have attacked me but I'll give you one last chance to stay safe. Move back." She obeyed and Alex snapped his fingers, the binds exploded again and smoke filled the air. Once the smoke cleared the Fairies were already struggling to their feet.

"Looks like that wasn't enough." Alex took a deep breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" The beam that Alex shot was much larger and had more magic behind it then is usually had. It hit all 5 mages directly. All of them were hit to the ground. Alex's magic disappeared from around him and he collapsed to his knees.

"That puts a lot of strain on my body..." He looked looked at the mages he had just hit and despite the amount of damage they took, they were still trying to get to his feet. Alex stood.

"The battle is over. None of you can continue fighting." He turned to Wendy "And you, like I said, I will not fight you, but let me tell you one thing. Fairy Tail might seem like a great guild, but I'm almost sure they asked you, a Dragon Slayer, into their guild because they wanted your power. In other words they tricked you-..." Alex stopped in mid sentence. His eyes showing that he realized something. His mind was going through the memories of his time at Phantom. He remembered when he awoke in Phantom and was asked to join. As a kid he didn't realize at the time, but Jose wasn't doing it out of kindness. The look he had made him seem nice, but hidden underneath it was a look of thirst. Thirst of power. That wasn't it, he also remembered back to his training with move magic, and Jose losing patience with Alex quicker with each passing day, only because he couldn't believe that Alex was go weak and couldn't learn basic magic. The last memory that appeared was when Gajeel took him to Jose and he learned of Alex's Dragon Slayer Magic. The look he had was one of shock and his words were filled with an unnoticeable, until now, hint of anger that Jose thought he was hiding his true magic.

"He was telling the truth...Jose was tricking me...He just wanted me for my Dragon Slayer magic!" Alex punched the mountain, making a hole in it "I can't believe I didn't notice!"

"W-what's wrong?" Wendy asked, surprised with his sudden outburst.

Alex calmed himself and he took out the gladius "This is a reminder of who I was...a Phantom Lord member..." He shattered it and dropped the pieces, his eyes changed back "Now I am really a solo wizard. No reminders of who I was before." Alex went to the edge of the mountain and was about to take another step, and someone shouted at him.

"This isn't finished! We aren't beaten-" Erza started to say getting to her feet.

Alex turned his eyes filled with anger "If any of you of you follow me I will kill you." Erza seemed shocked and Alex jumped down the mountain. As he descended he knew he had to do something now. He couldn't get revenge on Jose, but there was one thing he had to do. He had to redeem himself.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8: Clearing Of His Name

Alex decides what he has to do next.

Chapter 8 Start

Alex had reached the bottom of the mountain and instantly took off running, in case the Fairy Tail members decided to give chase. He knew what he had to do, find the one mimicking him, mostly for the fact of redeeming himself after almost killing the Fairy Tail Mages in rage over Phantom's defeat, and he also had to get his powers under control. He checked behind him as he ran, he didn't want any one to attack him from behind.

"Why does my magic make me so...violent and ruthless...I almost killed them...that would have gotten me in even more trouble then I am already in. Could it be because I didn't use it for years, and my body isn't use to the amount of magic power it gives me?" All of these questions and no answers. Alex continued moving for half an hour and when he decided he was life he lay against a tree and tried to sleep.

Alex awoke to the blinding light of the sun. He shielded his eyes, stood up and looked around. The area was still clear. He started moving again knowing his destination, Shrine Village. His first goal was to find the one that had taken on his name and made him look like a criminal and he heard about the crimes before the Fairy Tail members had told him, but he didn't know that he was the one that was said to be doing them. The towns/cities/villages that had been getting hit were in a pattern. Shrine Village was the closest one to the last town that got attacked, and that's how it was going since it started, Alex had to try and get all the information he could without bringing suspicion to himself.

After another half hour of walking Alex came upon Shrine Village. It's name came from the huge crystal in the middle of town that everyone worshipped. He took his red cape off before entering, hoping it might not arouse suspicion and he'll be able to avoid unwanted attention. He had to try and find someone that might be able to pass as him...but in an area like this who knows where the person was. Alex walked through the streets and no one seemed to acknowledge him.

Alex smiled to himself "This could work, if no one notices me, I'll be able to make my way around much easier." Almost as if Alex had cursed it a voice called from behind him.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Alex turned and saw a group of 30 people wearing long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robes over a light shirts, the robes is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol of the Magic Council. Rune Knights, they must have noticed the pattern as well. Alex cursed under his breath.

"Yes?" He asked the one that told him to stop.

"Don't play dumb with us! There's wanted posters around for you, it would be strange if we didn't know your face. You're The Blood Dragon Slayer!" As soon as Alex heard that he took off "After him!" The Leader of the group of Rune Knights Commanded. Alex would have been able to take them, but he didn't need the Council as a bigger enemy then they already were. He ran down the street, knocking people out of the way and ran through a series of narrow alleys. The group of Rune Knights could gt through them as quickly. As he exited the alleys he looked for around, thinking about which way to go when the door of a nearby house opened and a woman a few years older then Alex stood in the doorway. She motioned for Alex to come inside. He didn't trust her, what if she was a member of the Council and was working to trap him. He was about to run down the street when he heard the Rune Knights behind him. He shook his head, he would trust her for now, if she betrayed him, he would take her down and then escape. He ran into her house and she closed the door behind him.

Alex listened as the Knights footsteps faded down the street, no doubt wondering where he disappeared to. He turned to the woman and found her staring back at him, they both stayed silent for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Finally Alex spoke.

"You must know who I am. Why did you help me?"

"I am aware who you are, Alex. I helped you because I know you were being chased for no reason."

"What do you mean for no reason? I'm accused of doing a number of crimes in a few different towns in the area."

"Yes, you are. But it is not you who has done them, but a person who specializes in both Transportation Magic and Transformation magic, and a basic understanding of telekinesis, a more advanced version of your Move Magic."

"And I should trust someone that knows all of this information, because?"

"Because I will be able to help you capture the imposter and I can also grant you an item that will allow you to do what you want, to control your Dragon Slayer Magic."

"You have something that can control my magic...wait...how do you know all of this anyway? Answer this question."

"I use fortune magic. I knew you were coming into this town, but I also found out that you were not the one committing the crimes. I also learned from seeing you with my magic that you want to control your magic because it makes you brutal."

Your magic shows you quite a bit, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, my magic can pinpoint people's problems as it did for you."

"How useful can that...well I guess I got my answer already...so how am I going to find this guy?"

"My magic told me he will go after the bank in the middle of town tonight around 7pm. Catch him before he enters the bank and take him down, if you miss that chance, he will use Transportation magic and he will continue onto the next town, where you will have no idea where he will strike next...in other words your one chance will be ruined and you will still be the target of the Magic Council."

"How do I know this isn't a plan that you've made with the Magic Council to capture me and get a reward?"

"You don't have to trust me, but if you do both of your problems can be solved. The bounty on your head will disappear and I will give you an item to seal your Dragon Slayer Magic to the extent so it won't take you over."

"...If I find out you are tricking me I promise I'll return here." Alex left the house. Alex looked around and dashed towards the centre of town, trying to avoid being spotted by any Rune Knights. He managed to get to the middle of town, where the giant crystal was located. There was also a clock nearby, so he would be able to see the time. He moved into an alley where he could see the clock and settled in and waited.

Night had come, it was 6:50. The centre of town was still crowded at this time...how would he get in the bank with all these people around? As 7pm got closer less people crowded the centre and as it became 7pm no one was around. Alex was about to walk from the darkness of the alley when he saw someone approach the bank. He had his plan ready. He went out and shouted.

"Hey!" The person turned fearfully towards Alex

"Who are you?!"

"Oh...I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else."

He looked at Alex strangely ""Who do I look like?"

"You looked like the criminal, Alex McLean the Dragon Blood Slayer." He had taken Alex's form, but Alex decided to pay dumb.

"I seem to get that a lot..." he said trying to get Alex to leave him alone.

"But I guess you couldn't be Alex, because." Alex cut the palm of his hand with his nails and his eyes went red "Because I am Alex!" His blood took the form of claws around his hands.

The man moved back "No way..."

"That's right. The one you have been framing is right here in front of you. What will you do now?"

"I guess there's only one thing to do." He swung his hand at a building and a magic circle appeared at his hand, then he swung his hand at me, ripping a huge chunk of the building out and throwing it at me. I swung my claw and shattered the rubble.

"You can't use my Dragon Slayer Magic. You're not even worthy of using my form."

"Even if I can't use Dragon Magic I can still defeat you!" He used his magic again and ripped a whole building out of the ground and threw it at Alex. This time Alex jumped into the air to avoid it.

"Wow...Telekinesis is a lot stronger then Move Magic." Alex looked down and saw the guy readying more magic. He had a white magic circle under him "I know that magic. He's trying to get away!"

"Transportation Magic!" The circle under him start to glow brighter.

"No you don't!" Alex took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" He shot the red beam and it flew at the guy and hit the ground. Alex landed on the ground.

"Did it hit?" The smoke and dust from Alex's attack faded and the guy was still there, standing and cut up.

"I never knew a Dragon Slayer could be so strong..." His form changed to a man that looked to be 20 or a little older. He had orange eyes and spike brown hair.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me." Alex heard footsteps behind him and he turned in time to see Rune Knights run into the centre of town. The leader stood in front.

"Alex, The Blood Dragon Slayer! You are hereby under arrest for the crimes, armed robbery, resisting arrest and breaking and entering!" He saw the guy that Alex had just took down "Also add assault to the charges."

"I'm not the one that did these crimes. This guy used Transformation Magic and took my form."

"I guess it's just a coincidence that the culprit uses Move Magic as well?"

"No, the culprit, this guy, uses-"

"Hurry and arrest him, he attacked me when I tried to stop him from entering the bank!" The man shouted. He was taking the chance that was given to him.

"Stop lying!" Alex said punching him in the stomach. The guy fell over, knocked out.

"You're just adding more charges."

Alex lifted the guy over his shoulder "I'm not dealing with this..." Alex took a breath again.

"If you attack us you will just be-"

"Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam again, hitting the Rune Knights aside. Alex ran through the open path.

"Don't let him let away!" The Rune Knights chased him.

"I can't let you follow me..." Alex muttered to himself. The claws disappeared "Binds Of Blood!" The ropes of blood flew towards the Knights, trapping some and tripping others, causing the ones following to also trip. Alex kept running.

Alex knocked on the door

"Come on...open up already..." A moment later the door opened and Alex entered.

"You returned sooner then I expected." The woman said as Alex dropped the guy.

"He's heavy...and it wasn't hard. He was weak...but the Rune Knights also interfered..."

She smiled "And you still got here quickly. Like I promised, here." She handed him a steel bracelet.

"So this will control my Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Yes. But as soon as it comes off, unless you can manage to control it, you will go back to how you usually are without it. I should also warn you, when you have it on you are weaker then without it."

Alex put it on this left wrist and instantly felt his magic drop "Whoa...I see what you mean...so if I take it off, I get my strength back too?"

"Exactly."

She threw Alex some rope "You might want to tie him up. Anyway, I can use my magic to teleport you out of town, but only right outside the gate, if you want."

"Every bit helps." Alex said tying the guy up.

She nods and starts to prepare "Ready when you are."

Alex grabs the guy's shoulder so he'll teleport as well "Ready. Also Thanks."

"My pleasure." She actived the magic and Alex disappeared from the room.

**-2 hours at the Fairy Tail Building.-**

Team Natsu just returned and told the other about their failure.

"He defeated all 7 of you?" Mirajane, a slim young woman, below average height, with long white hair and blue eyes.

"His powers are nothing like Natsu's or Gajeel's...his are...out of control it seems." Erza told her.

"You say you all got beaten...but Wendy seems perfect."

"He said that he doesn't hurt children unless it's needed..."

"So he has some limits."

"He only beat us with luck!" Natsu shouted "We'll beat him next time for sure!"

"We just need to rethink our plan." Erza told him.

"I don't need a plan! Next time I see him I'll take him out by myself!"

"Don't forget last time he beat all of us. You don't stand a chance again him yourself." Gray told him.

"Yeah, and if we see him again, I'm going to be the one to take him down." Gajeel said.

"You don't have any better of a chance..." Lucy muttered.

The doors to the guild swung open hard. Standing in the doorway was a red caped man. Alex. He walked into the guild, dragging someone across the floor by a rope. As he reached the middle of the guild he swung the rope over his shoulder, also throwing the man over him and onto the floor in front of him.

"This must be my lucky day!" Natsu shouted his fists going ablaze. He ran towards right side Alex.

Alex let go of the rope hit a button on a bracelet on his left wrist. The blood claw appeared around his hand as he slashed upwards, stopping Natsu for a moment, then he turned and smashed his elbow into his stomach, sending him across the guild, right onto a table. Alex's hand changed back to normal and he picked the bracelet back up and put it back on.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now." Alex said turning to the front of the guild.

Erza stood up "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Clearing my name. This is the guy you were looking for. This guy specializes in both Transportation Magic and Transformation magic and has a basic understanding of telekinesis, a more advanced version then my Move Magic. He took my form and used a form of Move Magic."

"Why should we trust you?"

"When I fight I don't use Move Magic anymore. I use my Dragon Slayer Magic. He never used any of them, now did he? So why would I use my weaker magic rather then my stronger magic."

"Well..." She couldn't come up with anything.

"Exactly. If I only used Move Magic I would have lost against you Fairy Tail Mages. Now since that's done with, I'm leaving." Alex turned towards the door.

"Well, well, look at who it is." A voice called from the second floor.

Alex turned and saw Makarov make his way down the stairs "Hello, Makarov."

"Alex I believe it was. Have you come to consider my offer?"

"No. I was just bring a criminal that your guild was after, mistaking him for me...both them and the Council."

"So you don't have any interest in the offer?"

"I might, I mean I did understand what you said was true, but on the other hand, I almost killed the members after me and I'm sure it won't sit well with them."

"At least try it for a little, if it doesn't work then leave."

"...Fine. For now I'll join Fairy Tail."

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9: Not Accepted

Alex has joined Fairy Tail. How will the members accept this?

Chapter 9 Start

Makarov and Erza had taken the criminal Alex had caught to the Magic Council so they could try and clear Alex's name. Meanwhile at the guild Alex distanced himself from the others. He sat on a stool near the corner of the guild and none of the members came near him, he was fine with that. The thing that did bother him a bit was all of the dirty looks and glances the members were giving him. He had his eyes closed and had his head against the wall. He heard footstep and didn't even open his eyes as the foot steps stopped in front of him.

"Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, what do you three want?" Alex said sitting up and opening his eyes.

"We want to know why you decided to join Fairy Tail. We thought you hated us." Gray said.

"I never said I hated Fairy Tail."

"You tried to kill us!" Gray shouted.

"Alex, you can lie!" Gajeel started "You were the closest to Jose since he trained you personally!"

"Jose lied and tricked me. He just wanted me after my Dragon Slayer Magic was revealed. He was going to kick me because I was weak."

"Even so, you still-"

"Wait." Alex jumped off his stool "Even so? You mean you knew about his plan?!"

He smiled "Everyone in the guild knew. We kept quiet about it."

Alex was shaking with rage, he balled up his fists and was really close to punching Gajeel.

"Answer the question!" Natsu shouted "Why did you join Fairy Tail? You know no one will accept you here!"

Alex relaxed and let out an amused sound "Accepted? Who said I wanted acceptance? I'm only here so I can find work, so I can survive. That's it. I don't need to be accepted by any of you. I have my strength, and that's all I need to live. Friendship, acceptance, all of that is meaningless to me now."

"Then prove your strength. Fight me, 1 on 1." Natsu said, some of the guild members turned to us them.

"I already beat you along with your teammates. I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Then it shouldn't matter if you fight me one on one."

Alex shook his head "Fine. Once I defeat you, leave me alone!"

"You won't defeat me. Once I win, you leave Fairy Tail!"

"Whatever. Ready when you are."

Natsu wastes no time and instantly goes to punch Alex with a flaming fist. He sidestepped.

"You missed." Natsu moves quickly and spins around "Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu connects with Alex and sends him across the guild and into the far wall. Alex fell to the ground and pushed himself up.

"Alright...I let my guard down there." Alex focused magic in his hands "Blood Dragon Claws!" Alex looked at his hands and saw the small amount of blood from his wounds wasn't enough to cover his hands...but his magic always made more come out to make them...why was it not working now?

Natsu ran at Alex "Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu connected again hitting Alex up and behind him. Alex landed on a table, breaking it in half. As Alex got up he noticed his left wrist. The bracelet. That's what was stopping his magic from working. He couldn't control blood as well with it on. He thought about taking it off, then he saw a glass mug and got an idea. He picked it up and crushed it in between his hands.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked. Everyone was watching.

Alex saw that blood was running from his hands "Perfect." He focused magic into his hands and the claws started to form "I just needed more blood to do it." Alex ran at Natsu and slashed at him. Natsu jumped and kicked Alex in the jaw, sending him backwards.

"Heh, you don't seem really as strong as you did before."

What was he thinking...he couldn't beat a full fledged Dragon Slayer...if he didn't have full magic.

"Looks like I have no choice Natsu." Alex pressed the button on the bottom of the bracelet and it unclasped around his wrist and fell to the ground. Alex's Magic instantly doubled and his eyes went red.

"What the?" Natsu stepped back.

"Scared Natsu?" Alex asked "That bracelet keeps my magic in check. I'm not able to control it myself yet. It makes me ruthless, and I won't hesitate to kill you like this."

Natsu took a breath "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" He shot a stream of fire at Alex.

"Blood Dragon Shield!" Alex rose both his hands and the blood took the shape of a large kite shield covering his body. The fire hit the shield and went in different directions.

"You can't defeat me Natsu." Alex said, the shield disappearing "My magic power is at it's max level now, and you have used some of yours already."

"I'm not beat yet though." He ran at Alex "Iron Fist Of the-" Alex cut him off by kicking him in the side and sent him into a wall.

"Stop using the same attacks. They won't work now."

**-Meanwhile, Erza and Makarov are back and heading towards Fairy Tail Building-**

"See, I knew they would understand." Makarov told Erza "Alex's name is now cleared."

"Yes. Except he has now become your responsibility since he joined and any damage he causes, you will be blamed for. He's a very destructive fighter."

Makarov went silent for a minute "Yes...well I'll have a talk with him when we get back...hopefully he can keep it to a minimum..." The Fairy Tail building came into sight "How do you think he's doing so far?"

"I'm sure most of the guild isn't happy about him joining, but we haven't been gone to long, so I'm sure nothing too serious has-" She got cut off by the sound of glass breaking as Natsu came flying out one of the windows.

"That's it! I'm not going to let you get away with that!" Natsu jumped back through the broken window.

"...You were saying Erza?" Makarov responded.

They both entered the guild to find broken tables, chairs, dishes and even the railing of the second floor. In the middle of the guild Alex stood with one of his claws piercing Natsu's shoulder. Alex stepped back and pulled the claw out.

"It's over Natsu."

"I'm still standing!" Natsu started to run at Alex again but Erza grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air "What is the meaning of this Natsu?" She asked calmly, hiding her anger.

"E-Erza...when did you get back?"

"Answer my question."

"He shouldn't have joined Fairy Tail. He's a criminal and a former member of Phantom..." Natsu turned to Makarov "Gramps, why did you let him join?"

"He's not a criminal, his name is now cleared. Also he's not bad, he was tricked by Phantom. Give him a chance, before trying to fight him." Alex's claws disappeared and he picked his bracelet up and put it back on, his eyes changed back and he walked over back to his stool in the corner. Alex once again closed his eyes sitting there.

**-1 day later-**

Alex returned to the guild building and once again, took his seat in the corner. After a few minutes Erza walked up to him. Alex didn't open his eyes.

"Hey...Alex."

"Yes?" He said not opening his eyes still.

"I have something for you." She said, Alex heard the sound of paper. He opened his eyes and saw her holding a piece of paper out to him "This is your share for catching the outlaw."

Alex closed his eyes "I don't want it."

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have even caught him."

"I didn't catch him for the reward. I caught him for myself, to clear my name, I don't need any of the reward he had on his head."

"You helped us, so you deserve part of the reward." She placed the check on the table near Alex and walked away.

Alex looked at the check "She doesn't listen..." Alex didn't touch the check.

Only a few members went out to do jobs and other errands, but most of the members were in the guild at most times. Alex hadn't moved at all. He was deep in thought and knew that he had to do something if he wanted to regain his memory and to find out how he had met the Blood Dragon. He heard yet another pair of footsteps coming towards him, these ones, nervous and light.

"The Sky Dragon Slayer. Do you want something."

"How did you know it was me...?"

"I know your scent from the first time we saw each other. I don't forget easily." Alex sat up and watched the blue haired Dragon Slayer "So, what is it?" He asked with a softer tone, not wanting to scare her off.

"I was just wondering...how you're feeling about...most of the guild ignoring you and treating you like you're some sort of..."

"Monster." Alex finished for her "I don't care how these people see me. I'm only in this guild because I need to regain my memory, and remember the first few years of my life." Alex realized he said a little much to someone he barely knew.

"But when you're in a guild, you're supposed to meet new people and become friends." Wendy said.

Alex sighed "Do you know what my nickname is?"

"You mean, the Vampire?"

"Exactly. At first I thought the name was because I drink blood to regain my magic, but now I see it reflects me even more."

"How?"

"I know they don't exist, but in stories you hear that they are solo hunters, rarely are they in groups. That's how it is for me. Since Phantom was disbanded, I have been a lone wolf. I have come to the conclusion that I should stay like that, I work the best by myself, not in a group with others."

"So you don't care that the majority of the guild doesn't accept you? You're all right with being alone?"

"I've done it for a while, what the difference in doing it longer."

"It's just..."

"Look, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Alex once again looked at the check Erza gave him and thought, I guess I could use the money "Trust me." He took the check and put it in his pocket as he left the guild.

Alex returned to the guild a few hours later. He had found a place and used the money to rent it. As soon as Alex came in Erza called to him.

"Alex, come here."

He looked and saw her, along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

"What?" he said walking a few steps towards her.

"You have orders from the master."

"From Makarov?" Alex thought 'Great...already getting bossed around...maybe I shouldn't have joined.'

"Yes."

"What are Makarov's orders then."

"He noticed you and the other guild members weren't getting along so well."

"So?"

Just then Makarov came down the stairs and picked up where Erza left off "So, in order to improve this, we are going to send you on jobs, that require a team."

"I don't need others to-"

Makarov cut him off "The first team you are going with is Team Natsu."

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10: The First Job

Alex is sent on a job with Team Natsu. How will this turn out?

Chapter 10 Start

The 6 mages, and Happy and Carla sat in the back of the waggon, waiting to reach their destination. Alex sat separate from the others.

"How did I get sucked into this?" He asked himself. Like usual when on any transportation Natsu was suffering from motion sickness, and Wendy's magic wasn't working on him.

"I guess I've used on you too much in a short time..." Wendy told him.

"What kind of Dragon Slayer are you? You get sick from a little motion?" Alex asked, saying his first words since they set out.

Natsu mumbled something impossible to understand in response.

Alex closed his eyes "What was Makarov thinking sending me on a job with them?" He muttered

**-An hour ago at Fairy Tail-**

Alex followed Makarov to the staircase. Before he started to go up Alex spoke.

"You're kidding right?" Alex asked Makarov

"Nope. You need to learn and work with your allies."

"I don't need allies! I've proven I can work on my own, since Phantom's defeat I have been!"

"Then tell me Alex, why did you agree to join Fairy Tail?"

"Isn't it oblivious? I need information to regain my memory. Guilds have a lot of people in them, these people hear things and if I'm lucky, something I hear will trigger a memory or someone will hear about The Blood Dragon and I'll get my answers from there."

"I think there's another reason too."

"Oh really? Then what do you think that reason is?"

"You grew tired of being alone, you got lonely so you came to the one place someone had offered you to come where there would be people, so you weren't feel alone."

Alex let out a small laugh "I've been fine with it to this point. Besides when I bought that criminal in I was about to leave anyway."

"Yet you hesitated when I called you out, and you agreed quite easily to try being in the guild a while."

"I agreed to see if I could get information."

"You can get more information going on jobs and some jobs would be hard without teammates. You need to build your trust up so people will happily join with you to take on jobs, or even ask you to take on a job with them."

"Natsu hates me with a passion, I almost killed Erza and I damaged the others, I don't think any of them will be to happy about me joining with them."

"Alex, this will benefit you in the long run. Just go with them complete the mission and you still feel like that then you can continue taking jobs yourself."

"Fine." Alex turned and walked back to his 'team'.

"Once you realize the value of friendship you're change your mind." Makarov said going up the stairs.

**-Back to Team Natsu-**

They had arrived at their location. An open green flower covered field that seemed to go on for miles before mountains loomed over it.

"Finally, We're here!" Natsu said rushing off the waggon.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Wendy pointed out as she got out and looked over the field.

"Yes it is." Erza agreed but then added "You would never guess their is a blood thirsty pair of bandits hiding out somewhere here."

"Way to ruin a mood..." Lucy said

Alex got out and looked around "So we're hunting the pair of bandits in this place. This doesn't look like a place they would be."

"This is where a witness to one of their crimes saw them go. We have no choice but to look around here." Erza said

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can continue taking solo jobs."

"Yes. We should spilt up. Natsu and Gray as one group, I guess you want to be alone Alex so Me, Lucy and Wendy will-" Erza said

"Can I go with Alex?" Wendy cut her off.

"Wendy! Why do you want to go with him?" Carla asked her.

"Wendy, I don't think Alex wants anyone near him." Lucy said.

"If she wants to come with me then let her." Alex said.

"Okay...I guess me and Lucy will be the next group, and then Alex and Wendy. Happy and Carla can patrol from the air." Erza finished. Carla looked unhappy about Wendy going with Alex but she stayed silent. The groups spilt of from each other.

Alex and Wendy stayed silent for about 15 minutes before Alex broke the silence.

"Why did you want to come with me?"

"It's just that you always seem...alone."

"That word again...I choose to be alone. I don't need other people."

"So are you saying that you are okay with having no friends and no one to care about you or to care about?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't need others and they don't need me."

"Have you ever had a friend?"

"While I was in Phantom. Maki was his name but who knows where he got himself after leaving Phantom thinking Jose, The Element 4, Gajeel and myself were dead."

"You don't know where he went?"

"Why would I even care? He knew I was being tricked by Jose and he didn't bother saying anything, no one in Phantom did, so I have no reason to care about them, that includes Juvia and Gajeel."

"Are you sure they didn't have a reason to not tell you about it?"

"No reason was good enough. Jose got what he deserved but no other Phantom members did."

"But still-"

"I've said all I have to say about Phantom and friendship."

Wendy stayed silent.

After a few more hours it started to get dark and Alex and Wendy met up with the rest of the guild.

"Did you manage to find anything?" Erza asked Alex and Wendy, the last two to arrive.

"Nothing. Are you sure they are hiding here?" Alex asked

"We only have a limited amount of information to go on, we can't be sure if it's true or not."

"We shouldn't waste our time if they aren't here."

"We haven't been able to search most of the area today, we will search it tomorrow and if nothing is found we will head back to the guild, all right?" She asked a little bothered.

"Fine. I guess for now we need to rest, right?"

"Yes. I'll take the first watch, in case the bandits decide to show up. The rest of you get some rest."

Alex walks a bit away before lying down. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes sleep takes him in its peaceful embrace.

Alex awakes and finds himself looking up at a pitch black sky.

"Is it still night?" He sat up and looked around "Not again…" He was in the pitch black room he had been in before, it was here where he was confronted by The Blood Dragon. He waited for a moment waiting for something to happen. Nothing moved.

"Are you here?" Alex shouted into the darkness. The red eyes appeared almost right in front of him, he jumped back in surprise.

"So, how has the Blood Dragon Slayer magic been working for you?"

"Fine…why am I here again?"

"I have bought you here. You are gaining memories at a slow pace."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have taken care of you for most of your life, so I think I should help you at times."

"Then help me now and give me back my memories!"

"There would be no fun in that you know. Besides I can't break it without contact with you."

Alex ignored him "You said I was gaining memories back, does that mean I will keep gaining memories and soon remember everything?"

"No. Some things still need to be triggered before you can remember, but you will start to learn some magic one skill at a time, but I also have another thing to tell."

"What is it now?"

"You will gain a few memories once you awake and the other thing is by training with me you have gained Dragon Slayer Magic, but also Blood Magic. Before I could teach you my Dragon Slayer magic you had to learn that."

"So I have to types of magic?"

"Yes. My Dragon Slayer Magic is much stronger then the normal Blood magic, but it gives you a wider variety of moves. Such as your Binds Of Blood."

"…How do you know what moves I know?"

"I've sealed your memories; I know how it's weakened and what you have learned."

"Anything else you have to tell me?"

"No that's it." The eyes disappeared.

Alex's eyes opened again and he saw a blue sky.

"Sanguis. So that's your name." Alex sat up and saw the others were just awaking as well. He stood up and waited for them. Once they were all up Erza addressed them.

"We will continue our searching today, if you find anything or get into battle, find a way to signal the others. The teams will be the same as they were yesterday."

The groups once again split up.

Alex and Wendy stayed silent again for a while.

"I remembered The Blood Dragon's name." Alex said, actually starting a conversion.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Sanguis. He also told me I have Blood magic along with my Blood Dragon Slayer magic."

She smiled "I guess that's how you can control blood so well...but doesn't it weaken you...I mean you use your own blood."

"I think I said this before, but as soon as I use any of my blood it regenerates, therefore I can't die from blood loss and I don't get weak from it either."

"That sounds cool."

"As the Sky Dragon Slayer, what can you do? I only saw you use your Roar."

"Sky magic includes healing magic. Like when I tried to heal Natsu of his motion sickness.

"Sounds like pretty useful magic."

"It is." She smiled again.

20 more minutes passed before they saw Natsu's Fire go through the air.

"Looks like they found something." Wendy said.

"Then I guess we have no choice then to go and see what." Alex said walking towards where the fire came from.

Alex and Wendy saw 6 people a fair distance from them. As they started running Carla came from the air.

"Wendy, it's about time you got here, they found the bandits and are in battle now!"

"The bandits already?"

"Yes. We have to hurry." she said flying up into the sky again.

Alex and Wendy got close and noticed Gray had been hurt and was struggling to get up, Wendy ran to him as Alex ran to the others near the bandits. One of the bandits, a male, had short red hair, bronze colored eyes and was tall, the other one also a male had long brown hair and pale green eyes and was a few inches shorter then the other one.

"So these are the bandits." Alex observed.

"What are you looking kid?" The taller one said

"It looks like two idiots."

"What did you just call us?"

"Are you hard of hearing along with being stupid?"

"I think we need to teach him a lesson." The shorter one said.

"I think you're right." The taller on agreed. He took a staff off his back.

The shorter one took out a knife "I'm not nearly as skilled in magic like my partner here, but no one an beat me in melee combat."

"We'll see." Erza said running at him with her sword drawn. He blocked it easily with the short blade.

Alex was watching Erza and didn't notice the staff holder readying a spell.

"Dark Embrace!" Shadows flew from his staff and went around Alex. He couldn't move in the mess of darkness. He could feel his magic starting to drain. "It won't be long until your magic is completely drained."

Alex reached to his left wrist and managed to take the bracelet off. His eyes changed and the shadows around him"burst from the sudden increase of energy.

"Well that's unexpected. Those red eyes and red cape. You're The Vampire." He said rather calmly.

Alex ran at him and kicked him directly in the face "My name is Alex. Do not call me by that name again."

"And why shouldn't I? You're nothing but a blood sucking freak!" Alex's claws appeared and he stabbed into the chest of the man.

"Be happy I missed your heart." The man fell to the ground. Alex looked at the battle and noticed Erza and the other bandit had made no progress against each other. Gray was now up and Wendy was standing back in case anyone else got hurt.

"Erza, you are quite strong, but I know as long as a healer is on your team trying to defeat you is useless. So..." He reached into his pocket and knew a throwing knife directly at Wendy. It hit her shoulder, cutting deep into her and she made a sound of pain and instantly collapsed.

"What did you just do?" Erza demanded.

"Those knifes are made with a very fatal poison. They enter the blood, stop magic flow and render you useless, killing you painfully. She'll be dead in a matter of hours."

"You Bastard!" Natsu shouted as he punched the guy in the face.

Lucy went over to Wendy "Wendy, stay with us."

Alex looked at Wendy and he felt something spark.

"Still seems like things can trigger memories." Alex walked over to Lucy "Help the others fight. I'll take care of Wendy."

"A-all right." she ran to the others.

"What are you doing Alex?" Gray shouted.

"Concentrate on the enemy right now!" Alex looked at Wendy and pulled the knife out.

"Ow!" She was still conscious.

"Sorry, but I can't have it in my way."

Carla came over "Wendy, can't you heal yourself?"

"No she can't. The poison stops magic flow, she can't do anything."

"And you can?" She asked angrily.

"I believe I can. Wendy this is going to hurt a little." She managed a weak nod. Alex place the tip of his claw against where the knife hit and cut down making a bigger wound. Wendy moaning in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Carla shouted.

"Shut up and watch." Alex's claws disappeared and he placed both hands on her cut "This is going to hurt a lot, Wendy, but bare with it. Blood Extraction!" Magic went through his hands and into Wendy's body, she screamed in pain.

"Alex, what are you doing?!" Erza shouted.

"You're hurting her!" Lucy also shouted.

"I'm healing her! Focus on the enemy!" Alex said, continuing his work.

"Another healer?" The bandit said "I guess I have to take care of him too." He ran past the Fairy Tail mages quickly.

"Alex, look out!" Gray shouted, but it was to late. The bandit slashed down Alex's back with his sword and had stabbed him with a poison knife. Natsu and Gray attacked the bandit forcing him back. Alex hadn't collapsed.

"Idiots! I told you to watch him." He said, his breathes getting heavy.

"How are you still using magic?" The bandit asked.

"You said the poison enters the blood then renders us useless. I'm the Blood Dragon Slayer, you think poison that affects the blood can damage me at all?" Wendy scream in pain from Alex's magic again. He turned back to her."

"Then I'll have to kill you another way!" He took a step before Lucy summoned Virgo.

"Open, the gate of the Maiden, Virgo." A girl with pink hair in a maid outfit appeared.

"What can I help you with princess?" She asked Lucy.

"Don't let him get to Alex!"

"Understood." Virgo instantly attacked the man.

Alex kept his focus on Wendy, His face had grown pair and Wendy was now unconscious.

"Good. She won't feel anymore pain."

After another 5 minutes Alex smiled.

"Done. He stood up holding a Dark Violet red orb.

"What is that?" Carla asked.

"Wendy's poisoned blood. I extracted it out to save her."

"How is it keeping a solid shape?"

"My magic. Now for the next part." Alex placed both hands on the orb and spilt it in two. He now held a dark red orb and a dark violet "Before you ask the red is her pure blood and the violet it pure poison." He stopped the magic from flowing into the blood and it hit the ground leaving a red puddle. Alex walked to the others, still holding the other orb. Erza saw him first.

"Did you finish healing her...what's that?" She asked.

"Watch." He walked in front of the other Fairy Tail members so the bandit was in front of him.

"Are you going to fight now?"

"Yes, I am." Alex threw the violet orb at him and it hit him in the face, splashing. The man fell on the ground screaming in pain "It doesn't feel good to be poisoned does it? Must really hurt when it goes into your eyes."

"Alex, heal him! We don't need to kill him."

Alex looked at her "He's dead. No matter what I do now he won't live."

"What do you mean? You healed Wendy!"

"It was her shoulder, just her blood. The poison entered his eyes, nose, mouth and lungs by now, if I were to heal him his eyes and lungs would have to be removed. Not only would that be almost impossible without damaging them, but removing them would kill him. He's dead and that's it." Alex walked up to the Bandit "But I won't make him suffer." Alex's claws reappeared "Now, die." Alex stabbed into the man's heart and his screams stopped just as suddenly as they began "Our mission is complete."

Chapter 10 End.


	11. Chapter 11: Alex's Goal

With their mission complete Team Natsu return to the guild

Chapter 11 Start

Alex walked away from the body. He looked over at the other bandit that he had stabbed in the chest. He wasn't moving anymore, his chest wasn't moving.

"Hmmm...Looks like even though I missed his heart he still died. Oh well." He started to walk again. Erza stepped in front of him.

"Alex, why did you kill both of them?"

"They hurt one of our allies, and killed many others, they didn't deserve life."

"We were told to capture them!"

"I saw that job request, it said dead or alive." Alex walked past Erza and grabbed the bracelet.

"Fairy Tail doesn't kill people, we let the Magic Council deal with them."

"They came at us with the intention to kill, I had to match their intention. If you are going to fight someone and they want you dead, you have to go at them like you will kill them as well."

"Alex-"

Alex claws appeared and he moved them a half inch from Erza's face "If you have a problem with my methods then say so right now and I'll prove they work."

"We'll talk to the Master about this when we return to the guild."

"You say it like I'm afraid of him. Let me make one thing clear. Alex Mclean fears no one."

"You might want to wait before you say that."

"I fear no one. Also you might want to pick Wendy up off the ground." Alex put the bracelet back on and walked back to where they would get a ride back to town.

"I can't believe him..."Gray muttered

"He saved Wendy and then reverts to his normal personality." Lucy pointed out

"We'll handle this...but we have to get the client here to confirm that we did the job." Erza pointed out.

**-An Hour Passes-**

The 6 mages were on the Waggon heading back to Fairy Tail and Wendy was still passed out and Natsu was suffering from motion sickness.

"So the client said we did the job, but he said we didn't need to be so violent." Erza said, looking at Alex.

"They deserved what they got." Alex said looking at the passing scenery.

"You need to learn to hold back Alex." Gray said.

Alex rose his left wrist "That's what this is for." He said gesturing to his bracelet "I take it off when I need to use my full force."

"You didn't need all-"

"What I did is done with, get over it."

Before another word could be said Wendy groaned and she opened her eyes, she looked around a little confused.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular.

"You're in a waggon, we're heading back to Fairy Tail." Lucy told her. Wendy started to sit up.

"Wendy, don't do that." Alex warned her.

"Huh? Why?"

"You're shoulder. It's still cut from my move, any movement with that arm will hurt, so if you sit up and put weight on that arm...it will hurt."

She looked at her shoulder "Oh yeah, you saved me didn't you?"

"You could say that, but if I let you die I would have never hear the end of it."

"Thank you for saving me." She said with a smile.

Alex didn't turn to her "I don't need thanks for saving an ally. But you're welcome I guess."

For the rest of the ride Alex stayed silent, ignoring the others even if he was talked to.

The mages had returned and now stood outside of the Fairy Tail guild. They walked in and everyone turned to see who was coming in. Makarov was at the front talking to a white haired woman, Mirajane Strauss, sister of Elfman. When they came in he turned around to them.

"So how did the mission go?" He asked walking up to them.

"We completed the mission...but something unexpected happened. Alex, explain."

Alex stepped forward "The bandits are dead. I killed them both."

"You do know that Fairy Tail captures, not kills right?"

"They didn't deserve to live. Not only were they coming at us with the intention to kill, but they also poisoned Wendy. Punish me if you wish." Alex said walking to a table and sitting.

"Wendy was poisoned, not much of a problem since she can heal it." Makarov said mostly to Erza.

"This poison was different. It stopped magic flow so she couldn't heal it herself."

"Then who healed it for her?"

"Alex managed to extract the poisoned blood out of her body before it spread too far."

"Well then I guess I should thank him for saving her." Makarov turned to where Alex was "Um...where is he?" Alex had disappeared.

"I don't need to be thanked for saving an ally." Alex repeated to himself, as he walked to his rented house. Alex had gotten his share of the reward already, and decided to look around since his rent was already payed for the month. He looked in various shops and didn't find anything that interested him very much.

**-2 1/2 hours pass.-**

Alex finally returned to the guild and Natsu instantly saw him.

"Where did you run off to?" He shouted from across the guild.

"No where that you need to know." Alex now had a sheath, with a hilt of a Katana sticking out of it.

Makarov called to Alex from the front "Alex, come here."

"What do you want?" Alex said walking towards him.

"Sit down." Makarov said gesturing to the chair beside him

Alex sits "What?"

"About your mission today. Did you really have to kill them?"

"My magic specializes in killing, not capturing. If you can't accept that then either kick me from the guild, or don't send me on missions where I need to capture someone."

"I'm not going to kick you. Just try and control yourself."

"No promises."

"Alex, you want to regain your memories, correct?"

"I've told you that before."

"Then since you are a Dragon Slayer maybe talking to the other ones would help you, maybe even help you find out about your dragon. I'll tell you what I know. Natsu's, Gajeel's and Wendy's dragons all disappeared on the same day. Maybe talking to them might help you remember a little."

"I don't need them to help me regain my memories." Alex got off and walked towards the guild door.

Alex place his hand on the door ready to leave, but for some reason he hesitated. He turned and saw that Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were close together, this would be the best chance. Despite the fact that he wanted to leave he found himself turning and walking towards them. As he got closer Wendy looked at him and smiled. Natsu and Gajeel also looked up.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked rudely.

"I just want to talk." Alex said.

"We have nothing to say to you."

"Look, if I had a better choice I wouldn't be here, you three are the only Dragon Slayers I know of."

"You want to know something of Dragon Slayers?" Natsu asked, surprising not angry, more curious.

"Yes. Seeing as how I am one and I don't remember much, I'm hoping talking with you three might trigger a memory."

"So you want us to tell you what?" Gajeel said.

"Tell me anything that seems important."

Natsu spoke up "Well, all of our dragons disappeared on the 7th of July during the year X777, without a word, leaving us to fend for ourselves."

Alex felt something but no memories came "X777. What else?"

"No one has heard anything about any of the dragons." Wendy added.

"We are trying to find hints about where they could have gone...but we have nothing." Gajeel said a little anger in this voice

"It's out goal to find them!" Wendy said

"Your goal. It's your goal to find out where your dragons disappeared to. What was my goal before I met the Blood Dragon..." Alex was asking himself "My goal-" A burning pain shot through Alex's head and he fell to his knees.

"Are you all right Alex?" Wendy asked kneeling beside him. This pain reminded Alex of the pain he got when he remembered his power as a Dragon Slayer, but this was much, much worse. His whole body was shaking from the pain, and even if he wanted to scream the pain prevented it. Alex's breathing became deeper and his vision became a blur, people were looking towards him and some even got up, worried about him. Makarov came over.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" Wendy said, panicking a little.

"He's remembering something!" Gajeel said "But this time he's acting a little differently." Just as sudden as it started it stopped. Alex's breathing returned to normal and he fell flat on the floor. Alex was still conscious.

"Alex?" Wendy asked unsure if he was okay. After a few minutes he pushed himself back to his knees and the mages went back to their seats, now that he was okay. Alex got to his feet. His eyes were hard, like they were hiding something behind them.

"Did you remember something?" Makarov asked as he stood.

Alex took a few steps away and suddenly swung his fist into a table, snapping it in half.

"That son of a bitch!" He half shouted

"Alex!? What's wrong?" Wendy asked not coming closer. All eyes were on him, everyone seemed a little surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

"I remember...I remember all...I remember what happened before I met him..." Alex paused "My goal is to find Sanguis...and kill him!"

Chapter 11 End

**I don't know why but I can't seem to write long chapters of this story...with my other ones I can but with this one not so much...either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that come out after this one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Alex's Past

Alex has remembered his goal, to kill Sanguis, The Blood Dragon, his Dragon Father.

Chapter 12 Start

Alex body was shaking in rage, and the others stared at him, surprised by the information he had just told them.

"He's going to regret what he did to me! I'm going to kill him!" Alex shouted, his rage taking control of his body.

"Alex, calm down!" Erza said coming closer to him. His claws instantly appeared around his hands, despite the fact that his bracelet was still on, and he turned to Erza.

"How the fuck can I calm down knowing what I know!?" Alex wasn't one anyone wanted to deal with when he was angry, more so when his anger was overwhelming him.

"What do you know? What did you remember?" Erza asked trying not to anger him more.

"I remember how I meant the Blood Dragon...I remember the years before I meant him!" He was still shouting

Makarov came closer "Alex, what's making you so angry, what did you remember that is causing this."

Alex still hadn't calmed down and he went towards the doors, slammed them open and walked out.

-**Alex hadn't returned to the guild for the rest of that day or for the next two days.-**

"Still haven't seen him at all?" Makarov asked Gray as he walked in.

"No. He's not at his house. We're pretty sure he left the city."

"Most likely he's searching for the The Blood Dragon. He's not likely to find it, seeing as how Natsu has been trying to find his for years now."

The doors suddenly slammed open and Alex came in, covered in blood. He walked right past everyone until he was against the wall.

"How can something as big as a dragon be so well hidden?" He muttered.

"Alex, where have you been?" Gray shouted at him.

"Searching."

"For your Dragon?"

"No, I've been looking for fame and wealth." He turned and faced him "Of course I have been searching for him, what else would I be fucking looking for!?"

Before Gray could say anything Natsu, Wendy and Erza walked in. When they saw Alex they looked surprised.

"Alex, you're back!" Wendy said "...Who's blood is that on you?"

Alex looked down "A mix of my own and others who bothered me."

Erza walked up to him "Are you ready to explain what set you off?"

"I don't need to explain myself to any of you!" Alex shouted getting angry again.

"Calm down Alex. I just thought it might help if you talked about it to people willing to listen."

Alex thought about it "I'll be back soon." Alex left the guild again.

20 minutes later Alex returned, he now had clean clothes on and not a spot of blood on him. He sat down at one of the tables.

"If you really want to know what set me off then come here, I will not repeat my story." He called to Erza, and anyone else that cared. The ones that wanted to hear were, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Makarov.

"Do not ask any questions, at least until the end. I will not repeat myself at all so listen and listen well." Alex paused for a moment to collect his thoughts "I lived in a village pretty far from here, magic was rarely used there unless it was absolutely necessarily, like we were caught up in a war and we needed to defend ourselves. My family consisted of my mom and dad, my brother who was 4 years older then me and me. My family wasn't poor nor rich, I had good friends, everyone was pretty friendly to each other, it was a great life with no worries. Then about four months after I turned 5 it happened. It was night time. Everyone had retired for the night, except for the night patrol. I had just been put to bed and then the warning bell rang out over the whole village. When the bell rung out it was saying that everyone that could use magic was needed immediacy. My mom and dad were skilled mages and my brother could use limited puppet magic, but he was too young to go into battle, so my parents told him to stay in the house and watch over me, and they left. The warning bell stopped after a few minutes. My brother assured me nothing was wrong and I trusted him...until I heard a crash and screaming from outside. My brother watched me closely knowing I was a very curious kid, but when the screams sounded he was distracted and being the 5 year old was I dashed out the door. My brother came out after me, trying to make sure I didn't get far...as soon as I was out of the house I stopped and saw that most of the village's houses were on fire, or destroyed. Standing in the middle of the wreckage was a huge dark red monster, it was none other then Sanguis. I stood there stunned, unable to move, my brother was trying to pull me back, but I stayed where I was. All the magic users of our village were attacking, trying to stop it's reign of destruction, but the magic proved ineffective. All of the attacks were bouncing off of it's scales. He roared and swung his claw, cutting many of the mages in half, blood was everywhere. It was then that I saw it..." Alex paused and looked down for a moment, then he took a breath "Sanguis swung it's head downwards...catching My parents in it's jaws...and ate them alive." Alex paused again for a brief moment before continuing "I lost it there and broke out of my brother's grasp and ran at him, who knows what was going through my mind when I did that, but I did. He gave me a glance and swung his tail, hitting me into the air and crashing into the ground. He readied his breath attack, aimed it at me and shot. I closed my eyes and started to cry, thinking about how my parents had died and now how I was going to die. The breath never hit me. I opened my eyes and saw my brother had gotten over me, and taken the blunt of the attack. His lifeless body fell beside me and I passed out from the attack I had taken." Alex stopped there.

"Wow...no wonder you want to kill him." Erza said.

"It's so sad..." Wendy said.

"I'm not exactly done. I've only told you about what happened with my village and how I lost my family to him. There's more." Alex waited to see their reactions then continued "When I woke up the sun was up. I lifted my head and saw that every building had been reduced to ashes. I got to my feet and looked around, hoping that there were other survivors. Now that remained were bodies and lots of blood. I fell to my knees and started to cry again, within one night I had lost everything, my family, my friends, my life. I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw that Sanguis was there. I instantly ran at him and he pinned me down easily. He told me I had two choices. I could be trained by him, or suffer the same fate as my parents. I picked the latter. He told me I would change my mind in time. I did. I started to train under him, he was brutal, and ruthless, he showed me a spell and if I didn't get it right the first time...well..." Alex stood up and pulled his shirt off, his stomach and back were completely covered in scars, there was almost no skin with out a scar on it "I never knew where these had come from until I regained my memories. I failed a spell, usually it ended with a few cuts on my back or front. I remember asking him why he attacked my village...he said that he needed blood to heal himself after a fight he had with a dragon name Igneel-"

"Igneel! The Fire Dragon?" Natsu asked instantly.

Alex shot him a glare "Let me finish first. He managed to cut Igneel's neck, but he himself had almost lost a leg. I hated him even more after that. He attacked my village for the sole reason of 'healing' he destroyed my life and I am going to take his." Alex closed his eyes signalling that he was done.

"Did you say he got in a fight with Igneel?" Natsu asked again.

"Yes. I didn't ask him more about it, so don't ask."

"It makes sense that you hate him. I don't think anyone could forget something like that." Gajeel said

"So is that all you remember? What about before you joined Phantom?" Makarov asked.

"Oh yes...I forgot about that. After the 2 years of training he decided to send me off, because he was bored of training me. He also told me he would not disappear like the others. He then sealed my memories and knocked me out so he could leave without me seeing him again. I awoke, completely lost only remembering my name. I wandered around, getting attacked by thieves, barely escaping with my life, with no magic at my disposal and I ended up collapsing downside Phantom. That's how I became part of them."

"So if you stumbled upon Fairy Tail instead..."

"I might have joined you from the very beginning."

"Then we wouldn't need to go through all of the work to get you trusted by the guild."

Alex stood up "I've said all I had to say. I'm heading home for now." He walked to the doors and stopped "I have a request from you and the guild Makarov."

"What is it?"

"If any of you hear about a Dragon with scales the color of blood. Tell me so I can take Sanguis' life with my own hands.

Chapter 12 End


	13. Chapter 13: Questions Answered

Alex's past has finally been revealed.

Chapter 13 Start

Alex had returned home after talking about his past. Even with all of his memories now restored, he still didn't understand a few things and some of his magic skills refused to surface. He knew one thing for sure, he will kill Sanguis and make him regret allowing him to survive. It had turned to night when Alex decided to check the time. He thought about going to sleep thinking that might relieve him of his memories. He lie on his bed and closed his eyes and after a long while he managed to achieve sleep.

Alex opened his eyes and saw black. He got to his feet instantly.

"Where are you, you bastard?!" Alex shouted into the darkness. He had awoken in the pitch black room where he always met Sanguis.

"I'm here." A deep voice said as two red eyes appeared.

Alex wanted to run towards them and attack but he restrained himself "You're aware aren't you?"

"Yes. You've regained all your memories. Which means you know about what I did, and you know about your life."

"Including that way you ruined it. You killed my parents, my brother and my friends, all for the sole purpose of healing!"

"Me and the Fire Dragon have never been on good terms, and I can't let him think he damaged me."

"Who the fuck cares about that!? You killed everyone close to me!"

"You think I care?"

That sent Alex over the edge, he ran towards the pair of eyes and as he got withing a foot, he ran into something.

"Ow! What the?" Alex reached his hand out and it pressed against an invisible wall.

"You can't kill me when your true body is asleep."

Alex moved away "Then you shouldn't have brought me here again."

"I wanted to see how you would react to the news of your family."

Alex ignored that comment "I have my memories back, but a few things still don't make sense."

"What would they be?"

"There's a few. First, why didn't you kill me after my brother protected me from your breath attack? I couldn't have defended myself!"

The eyes stared at him for a moment "I decided to spare you so I could take you in and train you."

"Why would you take me in? You destroyed my town!"

"I took you in because, frankly, I was bored and decided training a kid like you would be a source of entertainment. Not to mention the fact that you had no choice but to stay with me no matter how much I hurt you."

"So you're saying that giving me the scars I have was just a way for you to have fun?"

"I also took you in because I knew if Igneel came looking for me, he wouldn't attack with an innocent child was near."

"All I was for you was a punching bag and a way to keep other dragons from attacking you?!"

"Exactly." Alex wanted to attack him, but he knew the invisible wall would stop him again.

"Why did you seal my memories in the first place?" Alex asked, putting his rage aside.

"You make your life harder. I wanted you to suffer, so I hid your memories away and once you remembered, it made your suffering much worse."

Alex was close to his breaking point "Let me ask you one more thing...is your magic the reason that I couldn't learn other magic?"

"You catch on quick. Yes, I made sure any other magic you tried to learn would be automatically nullified."

"Why?"

"For one reason. To make you think your weak and once again make you suffer...somehow you managed to learn Move Magic though, so I guess it wasn't perfect."

"Fuck you. If we're done here, can I leave now?"

"We're not done. I didn't just bring you here to answer your questions, I'm also here to reveal some other things to you."

"I don't wish to hear anything you have to say."

"I think you will want to hear this. Do you remember when I explained the Generations of Dragon Slayers to you?"

Alex thought a moment "First Generation Dragon Slayers are trained by dragons and second generation Dragon Slayers have Dragon Lacrima placed into their bodies, allowing them to use Dragon Slayer magic."

"Correct, but there is a third generation of Dragon Slayers."

Alex looked at him suspiciously "Third Generation?"

"Yes. They are trained by a dragon and have a Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies."

"Why do I need to know this?"

"What type are you?"

"You told me before you sealed my memories that I am of the first generation."

"Yes I did. I lied. You are of the third generation."

"I don't have a Dragon Lacrima...You didn't..."

"I implanted one into you one day in the two years of training. Before you ask why I'll tell you. I want you to become strong and to find me, so I can fight you. All the other dragons disappeared and I haven't had a good fight in a long while."

"Then why don't you tell me where you are right now?"

"You are still weak. Learn what it means to be a third generation Dragon Slayer. Come find me when you at least manage to do that."

"Tell me where I can find you, so I know when I get strong enough!" the eyes faded "Hey!"

Before Alex knew what happened he awakened in his room.

"Looks like I'm no closer to finding him...but I did clear a few things up at least."

Alex get dressed and headed to the Fairy Tail guild. When he walked in most of the people were not there, it was only 7am. Alex walked up to the front of the guild and sat down.

"Is Makarov here?" Alex asked Mirajane

"He's upstairs, do you want me to go tell him you want him?"

Alex smiled, trying to be nice "If you would." She went up the stairs. Alex waited silently and noticed that no one in the guild was giving him dirty looks anymore. Alex knew there was one or two reasons. They knew what he was through and they decided that's the reason he acted how he did, or more likely they know he's not so bad after he saved Wendy, despite the way he acts.

"Hey Alex." Alex turned and saw Makarov coming downstairs.

"Hey." Alex said, raising a hand in greeting.

Makarov sat beside Alex "So, why did you want me?"

"I have a question, I was hoping you would have the answer."

"What is it?"

"What is the difference between a first or second generation Dragon Slayer and a third generation one?"

"Why are you asking a question like this Alex?"

"Sanguis appeared in my dream, not the first time either, and told me I am not a first generation, but third."

"You're a third generation Dragon Slayer?"

"That's what I was told. I don't know if I should trust him. I'm asking so I can find out."

"I'm sorry Alex, but I only know they are said to be stronger then first or second generation Dragon Slayers."

"It's fine. I kind of expected your answer. I'll try and figure it out myself."

"I wish you luck Alex."

**-2 hours pass-**

All the members except the few on jobs were now at the guild. Alex looked around, thinking about what he had learned from Sanguis. In short he was told that he was spared just so Sanguis wouldn't have unwanted attacks, and to be used for Sanguis entertainment. Alex saw Erza talking to Makarov, and after a moment she walked up to him.

"Alex, how do you feel about coming on a job with us again?"

"I won't hold myself back."

"That's fine. This is an S-Class job. Makarov has given me permission to bring you, along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy."

"S-Class? What do we have to do?"

"We are to go to Dusk Town, where light never comes. There we will find a castle and we have to get inside and defeat all the mages inside. This is straight from the Magic Council."

"We get to the town, infiltrate the castle, and defeat all mages inside."

"Exactly. Do you want to come."

Alex thinks for a moment "Yes."

"We'll meet at the gate in 10 minutes." Erza said going to gather the others.

Alex smiled. An S-Class job meant he could use his full power and not to mention he might also be able to find out what a third generation Dragon Slayer, if what Sanguis said was true, is capable of.

Chapter 13 End


	14. Chapter 14: The S-Class Job

Alex along with Team Natsu arrive at Dusk Town. What waits for them in the castle?

Chapter 14 Start.

The Train slowly pulled into the station. Alex and Team Natsu have arrived in Dusk Town. Natsu was still suffering from his motion sickness, so Erza grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the train, before it left bringing him along with it. As they walked out of the station they were greeted by the eternal darkness of the town.

"This place gives me the creeps." Lucy said looking around.

Alex walked forward and looked around "Not any people around are there?" He looked to his left and saw a castle "Guess that's our target."

Erza walked beside Alex "Yeah. That's where the dark mages are."

"Dark mages. Since this is an S-Class job they must be pretty strong."

"It wouldn't be an S-Class if it wasn't hard. Let's go and be careful." Erza said walking forward.

Alex noticed people watching them through the windows of the houses, but when ever he turned to look at them they quickly moved. This town was creepy, there was no doubt about that, but they kept walking through, aiming for the castle.

"How strong do you think the wizards really are?" Wendy asked

"We can't know for sure until we fight them." Gray answered "But won't be able to defeat us."

"Overconfidence is a very bad flaw to have. You think you are invincible, and then you get defeated." Alex warned.

"I just mean Fairy Tail will never lose to Dark mages."

"You say that, but you haven't fought every Dark mage in the world, and even if you have more would be popping up every now and then. Therefore you are showing that you are way too overconfident."

"I didn't mean to sound overconfident." Gray said sounding a little annoyed. In the time it took Alex and Gray to reach that point in their conversion, they had gotten in front of the castle. Erza looked around.

"No guards...that makes it too easy."

"It's a set-up." Alex said "They have no guards so we will enter, but they also have different paths so anyone attacking them might spilt up in order to find them. Yet even if you know the way it's set up you still think that it's better to spilt up so you can locate the enemies faster."

"So you are saying we shouldn't spilt up?" Erza asked.

"We should. Like I said it's designed wanting us to spilt up, and even though we might have to fight on our own it will increase the rate of finding the leader faster, and then they can report to the other members and they can all go to the leader and attack at once."

"So we should spilt up. What should the groups be this time?" Erza asked.

"5 different ways to take. Which means two people will be in one, and the other will all have one."

"Right. The two that will be together are Lucy and Wendy, is that acceptable to you two?"

"Yeah." Lucy said

"That's fine." Wendy agreed.

"Happy, you stay with Natsu and Carla stay with Wendy. Let's go!" They went their different ways so no one went in the same entrance.

Alex's path looked to be just one huge hallway. It stretched on for a while, until, darkness stopped him from seeing any further.

"My guess is they already know of out arrival, via magic cameras or something of the sort and at the end of this hallway I'm going to run into an enemy...of course I won't know yet." Alex said out loud, almost sure he was right. He walked for a couple more minutes until he was a door. He walked up to and placed his ear to it, no sound. He opened it and saw it lead into what looked to be a dining hall. The table was longer then any he ever saw before and it was set as if no one had ever sat down and ate here.

"At least Dark mages keep their lair clean." He said rolling his eyes at his own statement. He looked around and noticed a door on the other side of the room. He went towards it. As he got closer he felt something. He stopped where he was. What was this feeling? He looked around and then sniffed the air.

"Someone's here!" Suddenly someone fell from the roof and landed right in front of the door. It was a woman. Her pale blond hair went down to her shoulders, and her icy blue eyes locked onto Alex.

"You're one of the ones that infiltrated our castle? From the looks of it I got the weakest of out enemies. Where do you come from?"

"If you mean what guild." Alex rose hit right hand and showed his crimson Fairy Tail mark, he refused to get it on his left where his phantom one had been "Then it's Fairy Tail."

"You're in Fairy Tail? Maybe you might be a little fun after now."

"You're learn that I am more of a challenge then you think." Alex said drawing his Katana.

"You're going to use sword instead of magic? You won't stand a chance."

"I'm not saying I'm going to use this weapon the whole time, just for now."

"Then you're regret it later." Alex ran at her and stabbed toward her heart, it hit her chest, but it didn't pierce her skin. Alex jumped back, something was very wrong here.

"How did it not pierce you?"

"My magic. Skin Altering. It allows me to do a number of things, such as changed my skin's hardness, as you just saw."

"Skin Altering? That's a new one." Alex said ready to attack again.

"It allowed me to do other things too." She disappeared and reappeared beside Alex and grabbed his shoulder, her hand suddenly grew spikes on it, stabbing Alex in many areas around his shoulder. She moved back and Alex looked at the blood coming from his wound.

"Now what was not expected."

"Skin Altering isn't an easy magic by any means, one wrong move and you could damage organs or veins as you use it."

"A risky magic." Alex stabbed at her again and again the blade hit but couldn't pierce her. He moved out of range "I can't even damage you..."

"Why don't you us magic, if you know any." She points at him and her finger takes on the shape of a small dagger, and suddenly it stretched and stabbed onto Alex's stomach.

"Ah! You can stretch your skin too?!" Alex asked holding the wound.

"I told you I can do a number of things."

"Fine...looks like I need to get serious as well." Alex put his sword back into it's sheath and took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam and the girl dodged it, and the beam destroyed the wall it hit.

"Blood Dragon? Are you a Dragon Slayer?" She asked surprised.

"A third generation one too." He added, still not sure if he should trust his source.

She smiled "This is going to be fun." A magic circle appeared in front of her "Nail Shooter!" something shot out and went across Alex's cheek, cutting it. He turned and saw a finger nail stuck in the wall.

"That's not good."

"That was only one." She said, the magic circle still in front of her "Rapid Fire!" The nails started shooting out like they were shot from a cannon, Alex ran trying to avoid the stream of finger nails. He could keep running forever and it seems like she could shoot them for a lot longer then he can run for. Alex took his sword out and cut both palms. He placed them so they were touching.

"Blood Dragon Shield!" The crimson kite shield appeared and held it against the hundreds of nails flying against it.

"You won't be able to hold that forever!" Alex heard her call over the sound of the nails hitting the shield.

"I don't plan on it!" He called back, starting to run at at her, still using the shield to protect himself.

"You can't just run through them! Overload Fire!" The nails started shooting, much faster and with more force behind them. Alex's running slowed but he kept pushing against the nails. When Alex knew he was close he took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" As he shot it he made the shield disappear, result in him getting cut badly, but also resulting in his enemy receiving a point blank blast of his roar. The roar slammed the girl into the wall and as the roar disappeared she fell to the ground. Alex's body was covered in wounds. His neck had a long slash on one side, his cheeks had a few cuts on them, his forehead had a few as well. His stomach and arms took the worst. His shirt was already soaked with blood, his legs were almost completely uncut since the attack was aimed more for his stomach and face.

"This is when it's a good thing that I can't die from blood loss." The woman groaned from where she was. Alex walked over to her. She got to her feet, her legs shaking.

"I'm n-not done y-yet."

"If you try to continue fighting, I'll be forced to kill you...it's surprising that you lived after being hit by my roar from that distance."

"I won't g-give up." Her finger stretched and stabbed him in the chest.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." Alex got behind her and got her hands behind her back "Also, since I don't know if I'm going to have to fight later on, I need to do this." Alex bit down on the woman's neck. She screamed in pain as Alex drank the blood that came from the wound he caused. After a few minutes the woman went silent. Alex stopped biting down and knelt over her.

"Cause of death: loss of blood." Alex had sucked out enough blood out of her, to cause her death "Now that, that is over with, I should continue on." Alex opened the door that the woman stopped him from entering and it revealed stairs. He started going up them.

As Alex got closer to the top of the stairs he heard fighting. He ran as fast as he could before coming up to two huge doors. He tackled through them. As he landed he saw a number of things, an elderly man sitting in a black throne, that Lucy was down, Wendy was healing her and Natsu, Grey and Erza were fighting a mage that was controlling a sword wielding puppet. Alex couldn't see the one controlling it, but they must have been nearby. The puppet suddenly spun it's sword, knocking the three Fairies away from it. The puppet wizard walked out from shadows, Alex though he looked familar..but at the same time he didn't. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked at Alex and a flash of ...surprise maybe, passed over his face, but it might have been due to the fact that if Alex was anyone else he would be dead from blood loss.

"Erza, what happened?" Alex asked helping her up.

"We all fought wizards on our way here...from the looks of it so did you. Anyway we got up here and that one wizard with the puppet is managing to hold as off."

"Jase, why don't you show out new guest your strength." The old man spoke.

"Jase? Why does that sound so familiar?" Alex muttered.

"Certainly, master." The puppet mage stepped closer.

Alex got ready "Puppet magic." again Alex felt like he was missing something.

"You have certainly grown." The puppet mage, Jase said to him.

"What?" Alex asked clearly confused.

"I said you have grown, Alex."

"How the hell do you know my-" He stopped "No...it can't be."

"Alex what's the matter? Now is not the time for daydreaming!" Natsu shouted.

Alex stepped back "I can't...I can't fight him."

"Alex, do you know him?" Erza asked.

"Yes..."

"I am Jase, also known as Jason. It's been a while hasn't it, Little Brother."

Chapter 14 End


	15. Chapter 15: Brother VS Brother

Alex discovers his older brother, Jason is still alive, but how did he manage to survive and what will Alex do since he is with a group of Dark Mages?

Chapter 15 Start

Alex stood before his older brother who he believed was killed by Sanguis.

"Did he just call you little brother?" Erza asked.

Alex ignored her "H-how did you survive?"

"You saw me collapse after protecting you, correct?" Alex nodded "When you awoke did you check to see if my body was still around?"

Alex thought "No...I was looking around hoping someone survived...I was in a panic."

"I was taken in by him." He said gesturing to the old man "I owe him my life."

"You owe him your life...but did you ever check the village to see if anyone was still alive?"

"No. By the time I was recovered half a year had passed."

"You didn't think maybe someone had survived? You decided everyone was dead and that's it?"

"I was told the whole village was destroyed. I decided the chances were slim, and decided to not risk my life again."

"Good choice...No one was alive...I thought I was the only survivor...then again I only got my memories back a short while ago."

"Jase, you know these wizards are here to defeat us, correct?" The old man said.

"I do master."

"Then why don't you stop talking and destroy them, and start with your little brother."

Without a moment of hesitation he responded "Certainly."

Alex shook his head "I can't fight my own brother...I thought you were dead...I can't fight after finding out you are alive now..."

"Well this should be easy then." Jase said releasing his puppet magic. His puppet fell limp on the ground. He ran at Alex and grabbed his shoulder "Puppet magic isn't all I know." A red magic circle appeared around Alex's shoulder. Alex made no attempt to move. Suddenly the magic circle created an explosion and Alex got sent flying back into a wall. He fell to the ground and slowly got up.

"Alex, you have to fight!" Gray shouted at him "Even if he is your brother!"

"I can't...he's the only family member I have left...I can't do it..." This was the first time Alex ever refused to fight.

"Alex, he's trying to kill you. You need to fight back." Erza shouted at him. Jase walked towards Alex again.

"Foolish brother. You won't fight because I'm your only family? I can't even consider someone like you family. You ran out an made me take the attack for you, it's your fault we got separated."

"It wasn't my fault...I was only 5 when it happened."

"You made a foolish mistake, it caused you to lose your family. To be honest, I'm glad. I have amazing power now that I wouldn't have gotten if I stay in the village."

"You...mean...you are glad that our parents, our friends and everyone in the village died!?"

"Exactly. Except there is still one too many survivors. I'll reduce it to one." Alex stood frozen at hearing his brother say he was glad that their village was destroyed.

"Fine, if Alex won't fight you I will!" Natsu ran at him.

"Foolish." a red magic circle appeared under Natsu, and it exploded sending him flying "Now for you little-" He stopped as he saw Alex. His fists were now clenched and magic energy was flowing from his body.

"You...are not...my...brother!" Alex shouted as he ran and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Jase jumped up, surprised from the attack.

"So you do have some fighting spirit. Let's see more of it!" A magic circle appeared under Alex, but he moved quickly towards him and attacked, landing another punch on his face. Alex's eyes were red now, his bracelet still on.

"I have gained control over my magic." Alex smiled and pressed the button to remove his bracelet "I have complete control!" Alex dashed at Jase and punched him in the stomach "You're regret saying what you did about the village." Alex moved back and kicked Jase in the stomach and sent him in front of the old man.

"Jase, you're useless. I grant you permission, use it."

He got up "Are you sure? It'll reveal my true magic to them."

"Use it. You're fighting someone with a similar type of magic."

"You mean he's-"

"Yes. He's pretty much the same as you."

"How is Alex the same as he is?" Lucy asked, now fully healed by Wendy.

"You see, Jase is a second generation Dragon Slayer!"

Alex seemed uninterested "What type of Dragon Lacrima is implanted into you?"

"The Bone Dragon's!"

"Bone Dragon?"

"An undead dragon. Only the bone Dragon Slayer magic could take the undead beast down, which makes it child's play to defeat a mortal human. What magic do you use?"

Alex's claws appear "Does this answer you?"

"First Generation Blood Dragon Slayer Magic? You learned from the dragon that destroyed our village? That makes me want to kill you even more."

"I never said what generation, but I thought you didn't care about the village."

"I don't, but you talked to me about hating the village when you learned magic from the one that did it."

"I had no choice. He have me two choices, die, or become his student. Now I only have one goal, to find and kill him."

"Too bad you won't live long enough to do that, you're die right here."

"You may have the power of an undead dragon, but I will defeat, even if it costs me my life."

"You speak tough little brother, but I'm 4 years your elder, you really think you can defeat me?"

"Stop calling me little brother! I no longer think of you as my brother!"

"Even if you don't see me as your brother that doesn't change the fact that I am."

"Erza?"

"Yeah?" she asked

"You and the others stay out of this fight, it is mine and mine alone. You and the others fight the old man. Are you ready Jase?"

"I've been ready for a while."

Alex and Jase stood watching the other for a moment and Alex attacked.

"Binds Of Blood!" A cut appeared instantly, since he now had control of his magic, and the ropes shot towards Jase. He jumped back and used his puppet magic to throw his puppet at the binds stopping them.

"Not going to use your Dragon Slayer Magic?" Alex asked

"You haven't used any either."

Alex's claws appeared again "Claws of the Blood Dragon." Alex ran at him and swung his claws and they stabbed into his shoulder.

Jase looked at the wound "Really? If this is all you and do, this battle won't even be fun."

"Stop acting all high and mighty when you haven't even used any Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"If I used any you would be dead by now."

Alex was getting annoyed "Stop acting so tough!" Alex pulled his claw up, cutting through Jase's shoulder.

"Maybe I should start using some Dragon Slayer Magic against you."

"Or you're die." Alex kept his eyes on Jase, but her could hear the others fighting the old man.

"Well I can't take the risk anymore. Our main attack is mostly the same." As he said this his hand started moving and his bones came over his hands, forming claws "Claws Of The Bone Dragon."

"So we both use claws." Alex ran at him and tried to cut him with both claws and Jase stopped it with one of his own claws.

"You don't have enough power behind your attacks." Jase swung his free bone covered hand and cut from Alex's shoulder down to his opposite hip, Alex moved back.

"Damn...how did you stop both of mine with one of yours?"

"I told you. You don't have enough power and also the bone dragon was unstoppable and could barely be stopped even with it's own magic."

Alex took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon."

"The Bone Dragon never used a Roar attack, so I don't have one." He rose both claws and as Alex's breath hit them, it disappeared.

"Even my roar is useless..."

"Don't you understand? You can't win." Jase walked to Alex "So accept death." He stabbed right through Alex's stomach his claw. Alex's staggered backwards.

"Alex! Are is that-" Erza started

"No. This won't kill me...but that doesn't change the fact that it hurts like hell."

"That won't kill you? Are you insane, look at all the bloo-...I see, you can't die from blood loss because you're the Blood Dragon Slayer."

"Bingo. You can't kill me like that."

"Then I'll go for your heart!" He ran at Alex.

Alex put his hands together "Blood Dragon Shield!" The crimson kite shield appeared and Jase attacked it with his claws.

"You think this can hold me back!?" The shield shattered and Jase's claw stabbed into Alex's lung. Alex fell to his knees from the pain. Jase took another step towards him.

"This is it, little bro." Jase's right hand got more bones around it until it looked like a giant drill "Bone Dragon's Horn!" Jase stabbed it right into Alex's chest. Alex coughed up a bit of blood.

"Alex!" Wendy called out, the other Fairy Tail members looked and saw the sight of the bones stabbing out from Alex's back. Jase removed the drill and Alex fell. Alex's breathing was uneven and after getting both lungs damaged and possibly his heart it wouldn't last long.

"Wendy, go heal him quickly."

"Right!" Wendy went towards Alex and Jase blocked her path.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to heal him. Just let him lie here and die."

Erza came up "Step aside or else-"

"Or else what? You'll defeat me? I already defeated Alex, you have no chance against me."

"D-defeated...I'm n-not...beat...y-y-yet." Alex managed.

"You're still conscious?" Jase looked down.

"I...can't...be...defeated...by you!"

"You're blood is everywhere, and your lungs are damaged, do I have to do it again so you die instantly?"

"I...will..not..be...DEFEATED BY YOU!" Alex's magic skyrocketed, and his blood started to take shape on his back. The blood took shape of giant wings "Blood Dragon's Wing Attack!" The wings come down and crushed Jase between them. The wings moved and Jase was still standing.

"That's it? You seem to gained a little power, but it's not nearly enough."

Alex looked at him, his face and body covered in his own blood. Alex wiped some blood of his face and revealed crimson marks appearing on his face. The marks started on his forehead and started moving down to just above his eyes, then the marks turned off and went around his head, almost like a halo. Other crimson marks could be seen though all the blood on Alex's body.

"N-no way..." Jase stepped back "Is this D-Dragon Force!?"

"Maybe...I've never heard of it, but it could explain my power." Alex said as his breathing instantly got better.

"Jase! You're useless, you can't even defeat your own brother!" The old man raises his hand and a black magic circle appears "I'll do it if you can't!" Black lightning shot from the circle towards Alex.

Alex turned as the black lightning wasn't far from him "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam, and as it hit the lightning they fused and Alex's roar hit the old man. All that remained were bones.

"Y-you killed him..." Jase said staring at what use to be his master "I'll kill you!" His hand took the shape of the horn/drill again "Bone Dragon's Horn!" He aimed at Alex's chest. Alex stopped it easily with one of his claws.

"Jason...I never thought you of all people could change so much. You always seemed like you could never be evil...but it looks like that I thought was wrong. You have been noticed by the Magic Council as a threat, so I will give you one chance to come peacefully."

"Fuck you! I'll never come with you, the one that killed the one who saved me! I'll kill you and take his place, I'll find new mages and then we'll destroy Fairy Tail and the Magic Council!"

"Then I'm sorry that it's come to this...Brother." Alex stabbed his free claw directly through his Jason's heart. Jason's eyes widen for a moment, then he collapsed.

"Alex...we could have captured him." Erza said.

"No...it's better this way...this way his suffering is finished..."

"But now you have to live with knowing your brother was killed by your own hand."

"So I will. I'll live on, I'll achieve my goal and then...I can do the thing that will mark it as finished."

"Alex..."

The marks around Alex disappeared "I will...fini..sh." Alex collapsed.

"Alex?" Erza said getting his side.

"What just happened?" Gray asked getting beside Erza.

"I don't know..." Erza answered.

"Let me see." Wendy said kneeling near him. She placed her hands on his chest and a magic circle appeared as she tried to find the problem. After a few minutes she shook her head.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"His magic power healed his lungs, and heart...but it's almost drained him of all of his magic power, only keeping enough to keep him alive for maybe...a day at most. He's also lost the power to regenerate his magic power temporary from the exertion."

"Can you heal him?" Lucy asked.

Wendy shook her head "My magic is no where near strong enough...we need to get him to someone that knows about things like this."

"The master might know someone." Natsu said "We need to return...by...train..."

"If we don't..." Wendy started "Alex will die."

Chapter 15 End.


	16. Chapter 16: Magic Problem

Team Natsu returns and tries to find someone that can help Alex survive.

Chapter 16 Start

As soon as the train stops in Magnolia station, Erza picks Alex up and gets out of the train and Wendy follows, leaving Gray and Lucy to deal with Natsu who is sick from the train. Erza and Wendy ran through the crowds on the streets, trying to get to the Fairy Tail building as quickly as possible.

"Do you think the master will know someone that can help Alex?" Wendy asked clearly worried.

"I'm sure he does. I have an idea who he might even ask who to ask." Erza said trying to comfort her.

They reached the guild and Erza basically smashed through the doors and ran up to Mirajane. Everyone turned to see who came through the doors in such a hurry and why.

"Mirajane, Where's Makarov?!"

"He's upstairs...what happened to him?" She asked looking at Alex

"He got into a fight and got internally damaged somehow...Wendy can't heal it, we need a strong healer for this."

Makarov came to the top of the stairs and looked down "What's all the commotion about?"

"Master, Alex is seriously hurt and Wendy can't heal him!" Erza told him

Makarov jumped down and landed on the counter "What happened? He looks fine."

Wendy spoke "His magic is low, to the point where he will only live for a day and he's lost the power to regenerate magic power temporary."

"Hmmm...we only have one choice. Erza, you know where we need to bring him, right?"

"To her house?"

"Exactly. Let's go." Makarov said as he walked towards the door.

Erza and Makarov arrived at a house in the forest outside of Magnolia.

"Are you sure she'll do it master?" Erza asked still carrying Alex.

"I'm sure. He is part of Fairy Tail. Porlyusica are you in?" Makarov called out.

The door to the house opened and a red eyed elderly pinked haired woman, with her hair tied in a bun stood there.

"Makarov? What do I owe to this rare visit from you?" She saw Alex "I see."

"He's been internally injured and our young healer at the guild can't heal him. He's lost the power to regenerate magic power and only has enough to live for one day. You know I only come to you when it's serious."

"Alright bring him in." She walked back inside.

Makarov and Erza walked in behind her.

"Over there." Porlyusica said pointing to a bed. Erza placed him on it. Porlyusica took a stool and placed it beside his bed and sat beside him. She placed a hand on his forehead "No fever, but before I continue checking him, tell me exactly what happened."

"He was fatally wounded in a fight with the Bone Dragon Slayer, his brother. He fell and a few minutes later he seemed to gain more power as markings appeared on his body. His heart and lungs which had been damaged had healed, he defeated his brother and collapsed." Erza explained to her.

"Wait...you said that his magic healed him?" Porlyusica asked

"Yes. As it increased the wound had closed and his breathing got better, but he collapsed."

"It must have been impressive magic if it healed it's users body. All right, I'll try my best in healing him and I'll send word once I know if he's going to be okay for sure."

Makarov and Erza returned to the guild. Lucy and Gray had gotten Natsu off the train by that time and the rest of team Natsu were sitting at a table as Wendy told them what she knew about Alex so far. Wendy looked up as the doors opened. As she saw who it was she got up and walked over.

"How is he?" She asked, worried

"Porlyusica is a great healer, she'll do all that she can."

**-One day pasts-**

Porlyusica had sent word to the guild that Alex wasn't going to run out of magic power, that it wasn't draining as he got closer to death, but he wasn't able to regenerate any at the moment. At least he was okay, but she also said she needed to see Makarov as well. Makarov arrived at her house and knocked.

"Come in." Her voice came from inside.

Makarov opened the door and came in "You don't usually call people here seeing as how you hate humans."

"I know...but this is serious Makarov."

"What is?"

"This kid..." She said looking at Alex "His condition has gotten better like I said...but from what I've learned from treating him is...he has not lost his magic regenerative powers. He has lost the ability to use any magic, ever again."

Makarov stayed silent for a moment, and spoke "Are you sure he can't use magic anymore?"

"His body has taken too much strain from his magic, it's damage multiple parts in his body that allows a mage to use their magic. I'm sure he'll never use magic ever again."

"He won't take that well...He has a goal that requires magic."

"Makarov. This kid's body is covered in scars, what happened to him and what is his goal?"

"His village was attacked by the Blood Dragon and after wards he was trained by him...the training is the result of the scars and his goal is to kill The Blood Dragon."

"So he's a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes."

"So he needs magic to kill his dragon parent...without magic it can't happen."

"Exactly..."

"I'll try my best to get his magic back...but it most likely won't work."

"Just try. That's the best you can do."

**-Another Day Passes-**

Makarov had told only Team Natsu about Alex's magic since they're the team he worked with. Now they could only wait until they knew if he would get his magic back. Suddenly the doors slam open and Porlyusica comes in, out of breath.

"Porlyusica, how is Alex doing?" Erza asked as she saw her.

"I don't know...it's really bad."

"What's wrong." Makarov asked walking up "Is he still stable?"

"No...I went to check on him this morning and...he's gone!"

"What!" Makarov basically shouted "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Alex is missing!"

Makarov went to the front of the guild "Everyone, as you know Alex was hurt badly on a job, but he's gone missing without recovering, I want everyone to try and find him!" Everyone realized that, damaged a mage couldn't do much so most of the guild got up and went to go look for him right away.

"Where could he have gone?" Wendy asked

"I don't know...he didn't take the train, since no one recognized him, he's not at his house...Who knows where he went." Gray responded

"What towns are near here?" Lucy asked.

"The nearest one is Oak Town." Erza responded

"Isn't that where Phantom Lord was stationed?" Natsu pointed out

"Yeah...wait you don't think Alex went back there do you?" Erza asked

"It's worth a chance. We should go towards there." Wendy answered.

Well...they had a good idea trying to find Alex by going to Oak town, but they didn't quite make it there before Alex has found. Alex was still a 30 minute walk from Oak town and he was on his knees on the ground. As the group got closer he got up and started walking again.

"Hey, Alex!" Wendy called out, he didn't turn or respond.

"Alex, can you hear us?" Gray called as well.

Erza started to run and stopped in front of Alex.

"Alex, why did you leave Porlyusica's without being fully recovered?" Alex kept walking until he ran into Erza.

"Sanguis...must...die...now." Alex said like he was in a trance.

"Are you insane?! You can't beat him in your state!"

"He...made me kill Jason...he must..." Alex suddenly collapsed again.

"What happened?" Wendy asked getting to them.

"He said that Sanguis must die...then he collapsed..." She picked him up "Let's get him back."

**-A few hours at Porlyusica's house-**

Alex was on the bed and Team Natsu and Makarov were there as well.

"So he was near Oak Town?" Makarov asked Erza

"Yes. He mentioned Sanguis and his brother then collapsed. I had no idea where he was heading."

"All we can do is ask him when he awakes." Makarov said.

There was a groan coming from the bed. Everyone turned to see Alex slowly open his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around and noticing the others.

"Alex!? Are you crazy?" Natsu asked instantly.

"What are you talking about? That's not the way to greet someone that's been knocked out for a while."

"You were up a few hours ago, walking near Oak Town!"

Alex looked at him with clear confusion "What?"

Erza stood up "Alex you went missing this morning and we found you near Oak Town."

"What? The last thing I remember is..." He paused "I killed Jason then...nothing."

"Are you telling us the truth?"

"Yes. I can't remember anything beyond killing Jason..."

"To answer your earlier question, you're in my house." Porlyusica told him "And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Bad news? What is it?"

"You damaged your body so badly that you can regenerate Magic power or...use magic ever again."

Alex looked at her and laughed a little "You expect me to believe that?" Alex tried to make the claws appear, but nothing happened, and even worse he didn't feel any magic power "You're...not kidding..."

"No...I'm not."

**-The Next Morning-**

Wendy had met up with Natsu on the way to the guild.

"I can't believe Alex lost his magic." Wendy said

"He seemed to take it pretty well at least." Natsu said

"I know...but there has to be something we can do to cheer him up."

"Knowing Alex he's going to isolate himself from everyone else for a while."

"I hope not...but if he does we can think of something that will cheer him up a lot." They got to the guild and walked in. Makarov noticed them instantly.

"Now that everyone is here, I have to tell you all something." Makrov said, addressing the entire guild. Everyone turned to him.

"This morning something was found. It was from Alex and it said since he has lost his magic he is useless. In other words, Alex has left Fairy Tail."

Chapter 16 End

**This will be the last chapter until at least the day before boxing day since I'll be busy during the next few days. So I wish you all Merry Christmas (Or Happy Holidays) and hope you enjoy your holidays.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Cloaked Figure

Alex has left Fairy Tail after losing his Magic Powers.

Chapter 17 Start.

It's been 2 weeks since Alex has left, for the first week Natsu was intent on finding him, but when Alex doesn't want to be found, he isn't, so reluctantly Natsu and the others gave up on finding him, and got back into their work routine.

Erza was at the job board looking for one for the team.

"Another one?" Erza asked surprised

"Another what?" Mirajane asked turning to her.

Erza took a paper off "This kind of job. They suspect someone is killing their livestock who's doing it...we can't really help if they're already dead because the suspect, if there is one, won't return."

"I guess so...but it could be a wolf."

"I don't think so. The reports are saying their body is in one piece, the wolf would eat the meat, it's most likely a disease or something."

"You're probably right. They just want to believe someone is to blame for the death of their animals."

"Yup." Erza looked at the board again "Bandits...I guess we're take this one." Erza took the paper and went over to her team.

They had no choice but to take a train to the town and this time Wendy's magic had worked and Natsu wasn't suffering from motion sickness.

"So more bandits?" Grey asked "The last time we fought bandits..." He stopped realizing something.

"Was when Alex was with us." Erza said finishing the thought.

"What was the idiot thinking!" Natsu shouted "Even without magic he still has friends in Fairy Tail...he didn't have to leave!"

"He must have had a different reason..." Wendy said

"He might return soon." Erza said trying to cheer the group up, not believing it herself.

They arrived at the town and almost immediately the mayor, a chubby man, came to them.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" He asked

"Yes. We're here to handle the bandits attacking this town." Erza said

"Good, they attacked last early this morning, and they promised to attack again tonight!"

"We're handle them!"Natsu said with a smile.

"Why do you like fighting so much?" Lucy asked.

"Should we go to their hideout or wait until they attack again?" Erza asked him.

"Their hideout. Fairy Tail is known to...destroy anything they're near. There hideout is northeast of here, if you keeping going you will find them. You can't miss their hideout."

Team Natsu headed out to the noutheast and kept walking. They all stayed silent, none having much to say. They kept walking until they came a bigger then normal house.

"They really weren't trying to hide themselves are they?" Lucy asked looking at the house

"If this is the bandit's hideout then no." Gray said.

"There's only one way to find out. We have to go in." Erza said.

"Let's go then!" Natsu ran forward and smashed the doors right off the hinges but he froze in the doorway.

"Why did you stop Natsu?" Wendy came up beside him and gasp and placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. The others came up and saw what had stopped Natsu and surprised Wendy. The sunlight coming from the now broken doors revealed bodies and blood...lots of blood.

"W-who did this..." Lucy asked staring wide eyed at the bodies.

"Are these...the bandits?" Erza asked.

"Indeed, they are." A voice said from seemingly nowhere. Suddenly the lights turned on and standing at the top of a staircase stood a black cloaked man, that blended in with the darkness, his face was covered by the cloak.

"Who are you!" Natsu demanded.

"You don't need to know who I am, Fairy Tail."

"Why did you kill the bandits?" Gray asked getting ready to use magic.

"I did what had to be done. Feel free to claim the reward, I don't need it."

"You haven't answered our questions yet!" Erza shouted at him

"Nor do I intend to." The cloaked man took out a katana.

Erza readied her sword "You think you can beat all of us with only a sword?"

"I already did." The voice came from behind them and the cloaked man appeared there. Suddenly Erza's sword shattered and her arms were cut, and so were Natsu's and Gray's.

"How did you do that? Magic?" Erza asked looking at the blood oozing from her arms.

"Magic...no it had nothing to do with this. You see I don't have the ability to use magic...not at this point anyway. I don't have time to deal with this, so I'll be going."

"Wait!" Lucy shouted at him "You haven't beaten Fairy Tail yet! You still have me to fight!"

"And me!" Wendy agreed.

"Did it not occur to you two that I meant to miss you? If I want to hurt you, then you both would be down."

"Even so, we'll fight for Fairy Tail!" Wendy shouted determined.

"I took down your three main attack wizards, you are no match for me." with that the cloaked man walked out of the house and seemed to disappear.

**-A number of hours later back at Fairy Tail.-**

"What happened to you three?" Makarov asked as Team Natsu came in the door

"We were attacked by someone...it wasn't a bandit either. Some cloaked man attacked us...he's really good with a sword as well..." Erza told him.

"A cloaked man...he attacked you for no reason?"

"He attacked us because we wanted him to answer a few questions."

Elfman came up "On our last mission he appeared to."

"He did?" Erza asked

"Yeah...but he didn't fight like a man, he ran."

"Did anyone one else see him on a mission?"

A few mages rose their hands, meaning they had seen a cloaked figure on a mission.

"Master, do you think he's planning something against Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"No...but I think he might be connected to Fairy Tail in someway."

The doors opened "You are right, Makarov." The cloaked man stood in the door way.

"It's him! The one that ran! You ran as soon as we noticed you! You killed the livestock of that farmer didn't you!" One of the mages shouted.

"Yes. I killed the livestock, bandits and criminals you all took jobs for, each and everyone of them."

"Now answer the key question." Erza said "Why did you do it?"

"I did what had to be done."

"That's not a good enough answer!" Natsu shouted "I'll beat the answers out of you!"

Gajeel stepped in front of Natsu "You get all the fun this one's mine!"

"No way! I called him first!"

"You two, can't defeat me, alone or together."

"Wanna bet!" Gajeel shouted as his hand turned into a sword and he ran at the cloaked man.

"I'm in this too!" Natsu said, his fist going on fire.

"I warned you two." The man's hand comes out, and there's a red claw attached to his hand, or over, and he swings it hitting Natsu and Gajeel away.

"That claw..." Wendy mutter "It couldn't be!"

"You figured it out Wendy?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Well, I didn't expect you would be back so soon." Makarov said smiling.

"I did what I had to, I gained what I lost, so I came back." The cloaked man removed his cape revealing none other then Alex! Everyone stared surprised.

"A-Alex? How are you...how can you use magic again?" Erza asked.

"Blood."

"What?" Lucy asked

"A lot of blood. I had to drink blood and regain my depleted magic before I could start regenerating magic again."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked him "You lost your magic completely."

"No. I used up to much energy and it drained my magic to levels that should have killed me, I survived but my magic was beyond depleted so to get it to a normal level, I had to drink blood. I killed livestock, bandits, criminals whatever I had to, to get enough blood."

"But you couldn't have killed enough livestock and bandits to get enough blood, could you?" Erza asked.

"If it was anyone but me no one would have gotten enough. Let me repeat myself, I killed whatever I had to."

"Alex...what did you do."

"Let's not bring it up. Just let the souls of the innocent rest in peace."

Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: Location

Alex has returned and tests something. He also finds some information.

Chapter 18 Start

Alex headed to his house as soon as he revealed that he killed innocents, not allowing anyone to ask any questions. He felt no remorse, and no guilt, but he made sure the village he attacked had no children in it, he still had his single limit. His goal had to be completed, no matter what he might lose, including his life. Alex returned to his house and went in lying on his bed.

"Dragon Force. That's what Jason called it. It increased my magic at least by double...is that enough to defeat him? How to I call upon it?" Alex let these thoughts continue until he fell asleep.

Alex opened his eyes.

"Again? This gets old after a while." He sat up in the pitch black waiting.

The red eyes appeared "This is the calmest you've ever been since I brought you here."

"I'm used to it now." Alex said perfectly calm.

"Not even the least bit angry?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well usually you would blame me for something. Like the death of your brother."

Alex didn't react "Don't worry. I'll get my revenge on you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will. I've overcome many challenges, I will not fail now."

"You have had many challenges. Having weak Move Magic, losing Phantom, needing to clear your name learning about your village, killing your brother, losing your magic pow-"

"How the hell do you know about that? I only fixed that problem-"

"Today. I know."

"How the hell do you-"

"Know this? Because I know everything you have experienced, good and bad."

"Did you...use magic on me, so you would be able to?"

"Correct."

Alex got slightly annoyed "I see..."

"Also you want to know about Dragon Force, right?"

"Maybe."

"Answer, Yes or no?"

"Fine, yes."

A snicker came from the shadows "It's the most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can obtain. For each generation of Dragon Slayers it is different on how it's used." Alex sits waiting "For first they need to eat a powerful source of their element, like your blood element, second generation Dragon Slayers use it when ever they use their Dragon Slayer magic, and it's not as strong as others and third generation Dragon Slayers can use it at will, and it is just as powerful, if not more, then first generation."

"I see...are there different looks depending on generation?"

"Acting like a student now." Snickers again.

"Just answer."

"Yes, looks are different. First and second generations get sharper canine teeth and start to look like they have scales, and in turn start to look like a humanoid dragon. Third Generation Dragon Slayers instead, get markings over their face and bodies."

"So...you didn't lie about me being a third generation Dragon Slayer."

"No I did not, but Dragon Slayers also have something else to let them get stronger."

"What is it?" Alex asked a little too quickly.

"I'll keep that a secret."

Alex sighed "Whatever...have you decided to reveal your location yet so I can kill you?"

"You really want me to reveal my location to you?"

"It would help, then I wouldn't have to find you."

"What if I told you, I'm in a place you might not want to visit again."

"Again? So I've been there before?"

"Yes. A long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"I can't tell you that, but you did enjoy it...then." The eyes disappeared.

"Wait!" Alex saw the roof of his house "Dammit...I almost figured it out."

Alex headed to the guild and opened the door and entered. He sat down at a table with his head down, trying to figure out where Sanguis could be hiding. Suddenly someone banged his table. He looked up to see who it was. Gejeel was standing over him.

"Yes?" He asked slightly annoyed that he disturbed his thinking.

"I challenge you to a fight, right now!"

Alex sat up "Why are you challenging me to a fight?"

"I heard on your last job you managed to use Dragon Force, so I need to prove I'm still stronger then you."

"Still stronger? I took you and the others down when you tried to arrest me..."

"We're both stronger now, so I need to see if you are stronger then me now."

Alex shook his head "If it will keep you quiet for a bit then fine."

Alex and Gejeel moved to the back of Fairy Tail and prepared. Most of Fairy Tail came to watch, Makarov included.

"Alex, Gajeel, just try not to break anything..." Makarov told them "Now start!"

Alex waited for Gajeel to make the first move.

"Roar Of The Iron Dragon!"

"Blood Dragon Shield!" Alex made the Shield in front of him and stopped his breath attack. Alex made the shield disappeared and an iron pillar hit him in the face.

"You need to be more careful, Alex. You let your guard down." Gajeel said smiling.

"It won't happen again." Alex took his sword out.

"You think you can beat me with a sword?"

"I can try." Alex said a cut appeared just below his knee and the blood ran down to his feet where it wrapped around them.

"You used that when we were on the mountain hunting you."

"Yes I did." Alex disappeared and appeared behind Gajeel and cuts appeared on his arms.

"How did you do that?" Gajeel asked surprised.

"Not having magic gave me a lot of free time, I needed something to take up my time."

"Then I'll have to use a sword too." Gajeel's arm turned to a jagged sword and started spinning like a chainsaw.

"That's an advanced sword." Alex said "But it still won't be enough."

"We'll see." Gajeel swung his sword at Alex and he ducked under it.

"If my sword connects with that, it'll break."

"You realized that huh?"

"How could I not?"

"Well...you didn't notice something else."

"What?" Alex felt something wrap around his ankles he looked and saw iron had gone around them "No..."

"You're trapped!" Gajeel swung the spinning blade at him and cut across his chest.

"Ow...good thing I can't die from blood loss...but like always it hurts."

"You can surrender now Alex."

Alex shook his head "No...I have a better idea." Alex focused and thought back to when he fought Jason. On the power he felt. Remember the power, call to it, awaken it.

"What idea is that?" Gajeel swung his sword at him and Alex caught it "What the?"

Alex had markings on his face and visible parts of his body, that looked like blood running from wounds "Dragon Force, achieved."

"No!"

Alex pushed Gajeel's sword away and instantly made his claw appear and stabbed him in the chest, knocking him sword. Alex stepped on both arms, stopping their movement and then placed his claw at Gajeel's neck.

"You lose." Alex told him."

"Looks like it."

Alex got off his arms and made the claw disappear. Fairy Tail clapped for the battle. Alex headed back to the guild door back Makarov stopped him.

"Dragon Force? You can use that at will?"

"Third Generation Dragon Slayers can. I just figured out how to trigger it at will in battle."

"You know third generations can? Did you learn that from-"

"Sanguis. He told me,along another thing."

"What was it?"

"He told me a clue to his location. A place I enjoyed being, but wouldn't anymore, and I was there a long time ago."

"Before here...you were at Phantom...could he mean there?"

"No. I was at Phantom right after the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord."

"So where could he mean."

"No idea-wait...he couldn't mean..." Alex took off running.

"Alex, wait, where are you going?!" Makarov called, but Alex kept running.

Alex ran non-stop to his destination. He looked around at the destruction, and knew he was where he meant to be. His home town.

"He never said how long I was there for." Alex walked around as memories flooded his mind. For a 5 year old his memories were clear and took in detail. He walked through the town and a cave which he and his friends use to play in came into view.

"Time to see if my suspicion is correct." Alex walked to the cave and looked in, and saw darkness. He walked in and could make out the sphere shaped room that the cave was. He walked into the middle of the room. Suddenly torches lit and the room was revealed.

"That was quick." A deep voice said from behind him.

"So I was right it seems." Alex turned and blocking the exit of the cave was a gigantic Crimson Dragon.

"I've found you Sanguis!"

Chapter 18 End


	19. Chapter 19: Alex Vs Sanguis

Alex has located Sanguis, will he be able to defeat him, or will he be defeated.

Chapter 19 Start.

Alex and Sanguis stood watching each other, unmoving. Finally Sanguis moved and laid down.

"So why are you here?" He asked watching Alex.

"That's a stupid question." Alex said drawing his sword.

"I'm giving you a chance to step away, to leave this cave and come back when you might stand a chance against defeating me."

"I'm sure I'm good. I'm finally standing face to face with you. I'm going to kill you, right here and right now!"

"Then try it." Sanguis said not sounding to interested.

Alex took a deep breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the red beam at Sangius and he shot his own breath and it broke through Alex's and hit him directly, sending him back. Alex's chest was cut in multiple places and blood was running down his chest.

"Don't forget who taught you your magic." Sangius said, mocking Alex.

"Shut up!" Alex's claws appeared as he ran at him. Sangius swiped his own claw at him, but Alex jumped over it and stabbed his claw into Sangius' nose. That angered him. Alex jumped off as he stood up.

"Time to get serious!" He shot his roar at Alex again but he rolled to the side. No sooner did he stop rolling that Sangius pinned him down with his foot.

"Dammit! Get off of me!"

"Why should I? You came here to kill me, so I should kill you and get this over with."

Alex managed to grab his sword "Get Off!" He moved enough to get his arm free and stabbed his sword through the scales and into his leg. He pulled back and Alex moved back.

"You managed to stab through my scales with a sword, well done."

Alex thinks of what he can do to defeat his dragon parent since he has taught him all his magic. Sanguis quickly moves before Alex and react and swipes his claw at him, sending him across the cave and into a wall, making a dent in the wall and damaging Alex. Alex fell to the ground and pulled himself up with his sword.

"Why here? Why in my destroyed home?" Alex asked.

"Why not? You wouldn't return to your home town, not with all the bad memories that it carried."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Only because you knew you would find me here."

"You're right...bad memories are here...but there are good memories here as well" Alex smirked "And after today there will be another one. Where I killed you!"

"You're too weak. Leave now, and I'll let you live."

"No, Fucking way!" Alex focused and his magic exploded and markings started appearing on his body.

"Dragon Force. You're using it pretty early."

"Shut up!" The blood from Alex's chest moved to his back and formed giant wings "Blood Dragon's Wing Attack!" The wings hit Sanguis and he seemed a little dazed and damaged, Alex took a breath "Blood Dragon's Roar!" The beam shot and hit him directly, but Alex still was finished "Blood Blizzard!" Alex rose his hands towards the dragon and needles of blood shot forward at him. As the needles hit, he let out a roar of pain.

"You little brat! I've let you live far to long!" He let loose a roar attack.

"Blood Wall!" Alex made a large, thick wall of blood and moved back. The roar connected with it and both attacks cancelled out the other.

"You're tougher then I thought, but you can't defeat your teacher."

Alex was smiling "Really? I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

"You don't realize what I can do!" He rears back and slams the ground, causing rocks to fall from the ceiling. Alex dodged as well as he could, but one fell on his head, blurring his vision. He felt Sanguis' claw stab into his back and pull out after a second. His vision returned and he turned to him.

"What claw wound? That's all you could do?"

"You will realize it's more then that in a second."

"Sure it is." Alex rose his hand "Blood Blizzard!" Alex shot the needles at him and he took the hit "Not even going to try dodge anymore?"

"No need to."

"What do you-" Alex suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees "What the...why am I feeling so weak now?"

"Hahaha...that claw wound is to blame."

Alex has breathing heavily and the marks on his body disappeared "What did...you do?"

"What is the thing that allows a Blood Dragon Slayer to use their magic despite their magic use blood?"

"Their blood regeneration...no...you didn't!"

"I did." Sanguis let out a laugh "I disabled your regeneration for a while. You lose Alex."

"No...I have to win." Alex stood and took a step "Blood Blizzard!" He shot the needles again, but wasn't as strong, thanks to his Dragon Force giving up. Sanguis stopped them all with a wing and Alex collapsed.

"It's over. You lose, you can't defeat me at this point, but I must say, you did good." He walked towards Alex. Alex pulled himself up with his sword.

"I...won't give up..."

"You're persistent. I'll give you that. You need to learn when it's over!" He hit Alex with a claw and sent him flying to a wall.

Alex coughed up a bit of blood, in this case which is bad, "I can't lose..."

"I'll leave you here to bleed out, to bad you failed to kill me."

"W-wait!"

"It's over. You'll die and I'll live, that's the end."

Alex tried to say something, but his vision blurred and went black as he passed out.

Alex slowly opened his eyes and from the opening of the cave he saw it was night, and Sanguis was gone, and he still felt weak, most likely because of the puddle of blood under and around him. He crawled over to his sword and pulled himself up with it.

"Dammit...I'm going to die at this rate." Using his sword as a walking stick he got out of the cave, through his destroyed home and to the road, before collapsing again. He heard cart wheels stop near him.

"Hey, kid are you all right?" A man's voice said.

"What happened to him?" A female voice said.

"I don't know...wait I think I know him...are you Alex of Fairy Tail?"

Alex slowly rose his hand to show the mark of the guild "C-can you get me to F-fairy T-tail...please?"

"You need treatment, you might not make it before-"

"Please...I'll be f-fine..."

"You're covered in blood." The female said.

"I'll l-live." Alex passed out again.

Alex was shaken awake "Wake up." The female's voice said "We need you try and walk with us, we can't enter the town with our cart." Alex pulled himself off the cart and then feel.

"I'll be fine, I can make it."

"You just feel face first to the ground..." The male said.

"I'm fine...just go..and thanks." Alex start using his sword to hold him up as he walked through the town. It must have been pretty late since there was no one on the streets. Alex forced himself, trying to get to Fairy Tail before he collapsed again.

"Don't fall, don't fall...make it to Fairy Tail..." He forced himself to keep moving towards Fairy Tail. After a lot of pain and forcing himself he got to Fairy Tail and collapsed just inches from the door.

"No...so close." He tried to pull himself up, but his body wouldn't allow it "One more chance." He used his last remaining energy to throw his sword at the door, the blade going through and he collapsed to his stomach. As he almost passed out from weakness he heard a voice.

"Oh my god...Everyone get over here now!" The last thing he heard was footsteps, then there was only darkness.

Alex floated between consciousness and unconsciousness, not fully awake, or asleep, he heard voices, but couldn't make out any words. Soon the world turned black and he found himself in a black room.

"You still live?!"

Alex let out a hollow laugh "For now...I'm not sure I'll live."

"It's been a month since we fought! How can you still be alive!?"

"A month...wow, time sure goes by fast."

"You're at Fairy Tail aren't you?!"

"Maybe."

"I think I should come there and finish you off."

"Don't you dare! This is between me, and you!"

"You should have died. Maybe if I kill others you care about, you're finally understand that you should have died."

"Don't you-" Suddenly the black room disappeared and Alex saw a wood roof. He heard voices all around, none of the owners noticing that he was awake. He saw up and saw Wendy and Makarov talking.

"He's fine...but he seems to be in a comatose state...he's not reacting to anything and hasn't woken up." Wendy said.

"So there's no telling where he will awake?" Makarov asked

She shook her head sadly "No idea."

Alex stood up "I'm awake."

Makarov and Wendy turned at the same time, surprised.

"Alex, you're awake." Wendy said with a smile.

"No time to be happy, we have to hurry!" Alex collapsed to his knees.

"A month in bed can weaken your legs." Wendy told him.

Alex pulled himself up "I'll manage." Alex went opened the door and headed down the stairs, everyone turned to see and were surprised to see Alex.

"Alex, you're okay!" Erza said

"Be quiet. I need to explain to everyone at once!" Everyone looked at him and Makarov and Wendy came down and waited too.

"I have to hurry. In short I went to fight The Blood Dragon...I lost but only because he disabled my blood regeneration. I managed to get back here thanks to travellers." Alex paused as he collected his thoughts.

"Alex...you found him?" Natsu asked.

"Yes..he wanted me dead, he knows I'm alive...he said that he was going to come and finish me off!"

Makarov looked at him "You mean he's going to-" He was cut off by a crash outside a guild.

A voice boomed from outside "Come out here Alex! I'm here to finish you off!"

"Dammit he's here." Alex ran to the door, ready to face Sanguis...and this time one of them would surely die.

Chapter 19 End


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Battle

Sanguis has come to Magnolia to finish Alex off.

Chapter 20 Start

Alex ran out of Fairy Tail and Sanguis stood right outside. Alex took his sword out right away.

"I don't know how you lived, but I'll take you down, here and now!" Sanguis roared.

"I won't allow you to stop my blood regeneration this time, and I'll take you down!" Alex retorted. The other mages came our behind Alex.

"This is the Blood Dragon?" Wendy asked looking up at it.

"That's exactly who I am!" He released a breath attack towards the other mages, Alex got in front of them.

"Blood Dragon Shield!" Alex made the crimson shield appear and it stopped the breath attack and shattered the shield.

"Defending people? That's not like you Alex."

"They're...my friends." Alex smiled but then it turned into anger "And I won't let you hurt them, or anyone in this city!" He turned to the Fairy Tail mages "Go and evacuate the citizens now!"

"You really think you can save everyone in this town?" Sanguis asked "I'll kill you and hunt them all down!"

"Too bad I won't die!" Alex rose his hand "Blood Blizzard!" The needles shot out and Sanguis took flight "This is your chance! Go and get everyone away, we can't let them die!" Alex jumped onto the Fairy Tail building so he would have a better chance to fight Sanguis.

"Why are you trying to defend the city and the mages?" He asked Alex from the air

"I told you already!" Alex shouted back.

"Friends, you're not a exactly a social person."

"I only have one to blame for that!" Alex shouted as his magic doubled and markings spread over his body "And now the one to blame will die!" Alex took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" He shot the beam and it managed to hit his wing, taking him down, destroying a building as he crashed.

"Dammit...He wasn't supposed to fall on a building..." Alex jumped down and was watching where the rubble had fallen and buried Sanguis "I know that didn't kill you, come out!"

The rubble flew in all directions as Sanguis burst from the rubble with a roar.

"You will not live this time! I'll rip your body to shreds!" He shot a roar at Alex.

"I can stop that with my Dragon Force active! Blood Wall!" Alex made the thick wall of blood and moved back but the roar broke through easily and connected with Alex sending him flying backwards and through the front doors of Fairy Tail. He pulled himself up and ran back outside.

"You seem to be a challenge, but you have weaknesses." He took flight and flew towards the middle of town.

Alex ran after him "Where are you going?" He called up, but got no response. He passed a few members of Fairy Tail getting some people to safety.

"He's going into more populated areas...what is he planning...?"

Sangius finally stopped over the town square and landed, breaking a fountain as he did.

"This is where we will finish the fight." he said as Alex caught up.

Alex looked around and saw citizens looking confused and surprised at the dragon and him.

"You bastard...you're putting these people in danger!"

"Exactly. Your weakness is you don't want to hurt innocents, or children and as you know, Dragon Slayer Magic can be very destructive...so surrender here and now, and I'll kill you and leave."

"You're lying! There's no way you would leave...you already said you would kill me and hunt down all the citizens!"

"So you don't surrender?"

"No!

"Alright, your choice." He shot a roar at a nearby building, causing it to be destroyed and causing rubble to rain on citizens.

"Stop!" Alex rose his hand "Blood Blizzard!" Alex shot the needles and Sangius didn't move quick enough "If all my moves connect with you, there's no damage done to the city!"

"But if I miss you with my magic, the city is destroyed as well." Alex knew he was right...he had to take every hit that might hit citizens or nearby buildings.

"I'll have to kill you before I collapse." Alex's claws appeared as he ran towards Sangius. Sangius swiped at him and Alex jumped over it, but he expected that and caught Alex's arm in his jaws. Alex pulled back, seriously damaging his right arm.

"You really think I didn't suspect you to avoid my claw again?"

Alex looked at his arm which was already completely covered in blood and had two wounds from his teeth. One in the shoulder, the other in his arm above the elbow. His arm as losing feeling.

"I was hoping you didn't expect it...I got careless..."

"Yes you did." He used his roar again, but Alex took it so the city would be damaged. Alex got sent into a fence and fell to the ground. As he slowly got back to his feet, thinking of an attack that would help, and Sangius stomped on his, pinning him once again. Alex tried to get away, but couldn't manage.

"Now to finish you." he readied a breath, but this one was charging up. Alex gave up, trying to get away, he wouldn't do it in time.

"Alex!" He turned to see, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Happy and Carla.

Alex shook his head "I can't do anything...I lose here..."

"Time to die!" Sangius shot the blast, point blank range, at Alex.

"Alex!" all of Team Natsu shout as the blast hits and creates a crater in the town square.

The dust and smoke from the attack cleared and Sangius stood in the centre of the crater, Alex covered in blood, markings gone and not breathing. Natsu and Wendy jump into the crater and go to Alex, ignoring that Sangius is standing right there. Wendy starts trying to heal him.

"Worthless. He's dead, he won't start breathing again."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu shoots the fire at him and stops it with a wing and hits Natsu away with it.

"So you were trained by Igneel? I'll have to kill you too then." Just then Alex let's out a small cough and his chest starts to move slowly "You managed to heal him?"

"I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer!" Wendy staring him right in the face.

"Another Dragon Slayer? I'll kill all three-"

"Make that four." The voice came from Gajeel who was standing on the roof "I'm a Dragon Slayer as well."

Alex lets out a weak whisper "Wendy...heal me..." He coughs "I need to...kill him...myself."

"Okay." Wendy starts to heal him.

"No! He is not going to live again." He readies a breath and Erza slashes at his neck catching him a little off guard, not damaging him, and he stops "So you are going to interfere too? I'll kill all of you!"

"Wendy, heal Alex, we'll handle him!" Erza calls to her.

"You fools! The only magic that can effect me is Blood Dragon Slayer Magic! Your attacks are useless!"

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!"

"Roar Of The Iron Dragon!"

Natsu and Gajeel both shot their breaths at him at the same time and he blocked them both.

"Now get out of my way so I can kill him!"

"We will never get you kill one of our allies!" Erza called

"Fine...I have no choice." Sangius' scales started glowing and his power increased and it sent the Fairy Tail wizards in all directions. Wendy knew this was bad, since Alex was still damaged. Alex forced himself to sit.

"Alex, you're not ready to move yet!"

"I have no choice...I need to kill him."

"But Alex..." She stops and sits in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"You need blood."

"I'm not-"

"Just do it Alex! You need to save Fairy Tail and Magnolia."

"Fine...but it will hurt, you can't say I didn't warn you." Alex bit Wendy's neck and started to drink the blood that was coming out.

Sangius' turned and noticed Alex drinking her blood "Damn it!" Alex stopped biting her and she moved away holding her neck.

"Ready for round two?"

"You can't beat me, this glowing is like your Dragon Force, it makes me much stronger!"

"I found something out." Alex said calmly.

"What is that?"

"Drinking the blood of another Dragon Slayer really increases power." Alex's markings reappear, his Dragon Force ready again, but also the blood on his body turns into a red aura, surrounding his body "Blood Drive!"

"You've found out the other way to increase your magic!"

"It ends here!" Alex put his hands together with a round space in between them "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Blood Slayer's Heart!" A red orb appeared in Alex's hands and it started beating, like a real heart.

"What is that?" Sangius asked surprised.

"I am your only student. You don't know what Blood Dragon Slayers are capable of...unlike what you think, they are able to kill their dragon parent! This move has all the pain and suffering I have endured and have stored in my heart, this is the end. Slayers Heart Destroy Sangius for all the people he killed, innocents he made suffer and pain he was caused!" The orb shot from Alex's hands and hit Sangius in the face. The orb exploded around only him. The smoke cleared and Sangius was cut everywhere, face, neck chest, back, and there was a pool of blood under him. He fell flat on the ground.

"Alex...you have beaten me..." He closed his eyes "Good work...my son." Sangius' body disintegrated. All the witnesses to the battle stood there stunned. Alex fell to his knees and started laughing, like a maniac and breathing heavily at the same time.

"It's over...it's finally over!" Alex shouted to the sky.

After explaining to the Magic Council what had happened, they decided Fairy Tail couldn't be blamed for the damage done to the city, but instead could be the ones that saved the city. After the Magic Council left Makarov declared a party in honour of Alex's goal being completed. Alex sat away from the others for a bit, knowing his goal wasn't complete...not yet. He had one last thing to do and in the middle a party didn't seem like the best time for what he had planned. He decided he would wait until later, until Makarov called to him.

"Alex, come here and say a few words."

Alex hated public speaking, but he decided now was the best chance he had to do what he planned, he went to the front of the guild and the guild members watched him.

Alex started to speak "I know in my time here I've treated some, if not all of you unfairly, but I want you all to know I am thankful for what you've down for me...and that's why it pains me to say, I must end that time now."

"What do you mean?" Natsu shouted "Are you thinking of leaving the guild again?"

"You've achived your goal, so just stay here!" Gray shouted

Alex rose his hand to quiet them "I am not leaving the guild, but like he said before he died...I am pretty much Sangius' child...I have his magic. I killed my only other family member because the attack on our village drove him to it. I have killed the one that was suffering because of Sangius and Sangius himself, so there is almost no reminder of him...except one." Alex drew a dagger from a hidden pocket. "There is one last person I need to kill." Alex spun the dagger so it was pointed at himself.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"My goal is only complete once every reminder of Sangius is gone, meaning everyone suffering from him...and everyone that uses his magic. I am the last reminder that he ever existed and now I need to get rid of myself. So this is good-bye!" Alex gripped the dagger tighter and brought it towards his heart.

Chapter 20 End

**One last chapter for this story, that's all there is. Let's see how it will end.**


	21. Final Chapter: Impossible Goal

**(This will be a short chapter since it's closing everything up. Also make sure you read the note at the bottom)**

Alex tries to finish his goal by killing himself.

Final Chapter Start

Alex knew as soon as he killed Sanguis, it would be time to take out the last thing that remained of him, his student and the only one that had his magic. Just as the dagger touched Alex's skin and was about to pierce his it and then heart a fireball flew and hit the dagger out of Alex's hand.

He glared at Natsu "What do to think you're doing? Don't stop me from completing my goal!" Natsu walked in front of Alex and punched him, sending him to the ground.

"You are an idiot." He said to Alex.

"I'm trying to get rid of the last of Sanguis, his magic and student, how does that make me an idiot?"

"You also said you want to kill anyone that was suffering because of him, correct?"

"I did...what does that have to do with this?" Alex asked picking his dagger up and standing up.

"If you kill yourself, the whole guild will be suffering due to Sanguis."

Alex looked at him, clueless "What do you mean? None of you ever met him until just today!"

"But we met you. If you kill yourself because you are a student of Sanguis, it make us lose a friend, because of him, in other words you can't complete your goal. You can't kill us because we aren't suffering because of him unless you die, but if you kill yourself, you still can't kill us." Natsu said making reasonable sense.

"..." Alex stayed silent looking at his dagger then he spoke "I should have known..."

"Known what?"

"Known that my goal was impossible to complete." Alex put his dagger away.

"So does that mean-" Wendy started to ask.

"Yes. I'm staying with Fairy Tail."

"Then there is only one thing to do..." Markrov said "It's time to finish this party!" Everyone cheered and Alex actually became sociable at this time.

After the party ended and most of the guild went home, Alex sat at the front of th guild in very deep thought. He didn't even notice when Makarov sat beside him.

"Hey."

He turned slowly "Hey, Makarov."

"You seem to be thinking about something rather deeply."

"Just thinking about my life and how I managed to get here. It started with my parents death...and it almost ended with my own...I kind of feel like I betrayed my parents, friends and my brother by living on instead of joining them where they are. I don't worthy of living..."

"Trust me Alex. Your parents and friends, even your brother would want you to live on and make friends, want you to live your life to the fullest and with no regrets."

"That doesn't change how I feel. I killed Sanguis but his magic still lives on and I'm still his student."

"You use your magic for good, it doesn't matter where you learned the magic from but how you use the magic that counts. If you use the magic you have for good, then that makes you different from Sanguis."

Alex smiled "That makes sense... so I use my magic for good." Alex stood up "I'm going to head home now." Alex walked out of the guild.

For 9 years I thought Fairy Tail was my enemy, while I was in Phantom. Yet it was this guild that helped me prevail over Sanguis...Phantom had tricked me, I had to fight future allies, I had been hunted by the Council, I killed my own brother and lost my magic, I killed innocents to regain my magic and I had finally defeated Sanguis...and I owe it all to Fairy Tail.

Final Chapter End.

**I am thinking of continuing this story in a second part and it will go to Edolas and then once they return Alex will have a new enemy to defeat. Tell me if you think I should or shouldn't do this.**


End file.
